Leyendo a Naruto The Huntsmen Reborn(Traducción)
by Okami776
Summary: El equipo RWBY y algunos otros se ven obligados a permanecer en una habitación y leer acerca de sus vidas en una línea de tiempo y dimensión diferentes, ¿cómo reaccionarían cuando vieran cómo son las cosas en ese mundo en comparación con las suyas? Lectura de una historia hecha con el permiso de hadas de dragon slayer (FTDS).(Autor original Solace Lucis Bahamut)
1. Capitulo 00 - Inicio

**Obtuve el permiso del cazador de dragones de hadas para hacer una historia de lectura para su historia más reciente.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy el propietario de Naruto, RWBY o Naruto The Huntsmen Reborn de fairy tail dragon slayer (FTDS)**

* * *

"¡Y! ¿Qué quieren hacer, chicas? Finalmente conseguimos un fin de semana sin mucha tarea y finalmente tenemos algo de tiempo libre". Una Yang Xiao Long dijo en su pijama sentada en su cama con una almohada entre los brazos. Sin embargo, era cierto, ya que habían pasado el primer semestre ocupados con cosas como la escuela, las tareas escolares, el manejo del colmillo blanco, etc.

"¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Lo sé! ¡Podemos jugar juegos! ¡O podríamos ver películas!" Ruby dijo que casi vibraba en su asiento con una expresión emocionada en su rostro, sentada junto a Weiss, quien estaba claramente molesta por su líder.

"Siempre podríamos leer un libro que obtuve de la biblioteca." Blake trató de decir antes de que su compañero la interrumpiera.

"Cojo." Yang dijo con una sonrisa mientras agarraba el libro de Blake y se tiraba antes de que ella pudiera mostrárselo, haciendo que Blake frunciera el ceño molesto mientras iba a recoger su libro. "Vamos a ver una película en su lugar!"

Blake no se divirtió. Los libros podrían ser tan divertidos, si no más divertidos que una película real o incluso un juego, solo necesitaban encontrar un buen libro que les encantaría y, a la vez, lo verían a su manera. Ella sabía que verían cosas que ella le interesaría. Así una vez que encuentren una buena.

"Ohhhh, ¿qué película estamos viendo? ¿Es el residente Grimm Vendetta? ¡Oh, oh, no me digas que es Piratas de Mistral! Oh, oh, ¿es por casualidad que Guardian's of Remnant 2?" Ruby dijo con estrellas en sus ojos mirando a Yang con la esperanza de que hubiera conseguido alguna de esas películas.

"Podríamos ver el Grimm y la Belleza?" Weiss dijo que con una mirada esperanzada que había querido ver esa película, pero sus deberes como estudiante en Beacon le impidieron hacerlo.

"Podríamos ver cincuenta sombras de polvo ..." murmuró Blake guardando el libro que Yang había tirado a través de la habitación, ella había leído los libros de cincuenta sombras de polvo junto con las otras dos películas, así que _realmente_ estaba deseando que llegara la tercera. . También estaba la película que quería ver sobre Ninjas of love two.

"No, ya que Ruby aún es menor de edad, ¿recuerdas? Veamos lo que obtuvimos ..." Yang dijo a su compañero con una mirada de enojo por sugerir eso, aunque le encantaría ver que sabía que era imposible que Ruby estuviera con ellos y que comenzó a mirar Las películas que tenían mientras tiraban alrededor de varias películas.

"Huh cuando compramos esto ..."

"¡Oye eso es mio!"

"EW no"

"¿¡Ouch !? ¿Yang?"

"Uy, lo siento, la sis no estaba mirando".

"¿Quién demonios compró esto?"

"¡Oye! Es una copia original de la película de ninjas de amor".

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad y después de lanzar tantas películas y esquivar al resto de las chicas, Yang finalmente llegó con algo de lo que estaba segura que nunca había oído hablar y que ni siquiera estaba segura de quién había comprado esa película.

"Hola chicas, encontré algo, pero no sé de qué se trata". Yang dijo llamando la atención de las chicas.

"¿Qué película es?" Ruby dijo mientras tomaba la película de las manos de su hermana. "¿Naruto The Huntsmen Reborn? La parte posterior dice que las líneas de tiempo, los universos, el espacio y el tiempo chocan". Ruby dijo inclinando su cabeza, ni siquiera estaba segura de si Naruto era un nombre para empezar.

"Creo que es un viejo lenguaje Mistral?" Weiss dijo que mirar la portada con interés normalmente no le parecería interesante ese tipo de película por la pequeña descripción que se les dio, pero el chico de la portada era realmente guapo, incluso más que cualquiera que haya intentado llamar su atención de vuelta en Atlas. y más que cualquiera de los chicos que había visto en la televisión.

Tenía el pelo rubio corto con melocotón o piel bronceada y ojos azules claros y brillantes, con tres marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla. Incluso ella tuvo que admitir que él era guapo y lindo al mismo tiempo, algo que debería ser imposible.

"A mí me parece un Fauno". Blake dijo con una ceja levantada, nunca había oído hablar de una película sobre Faunus en la portada, lo que significa que él era el personaje principal o que era realmente importante en eso.

"Eh, tienes razón, oh, espera, hay una nota dentro". Ruby dijo que tan pronto como una nota cayó del interior de la película, Yang tomó la nota y la leyó en voz alta.

"¿Dice ... _'Buenas noches'_ por _**SKU**_ ? ¿Qué demonios es un SKU suena?" No tuvo la oportunidad de terminar, ya que se desmayó de repente.

"¿¡Yang !? ¿Qué pasa?" Junto a Yang estaba Ruby, seguida pronto por Weiss y Blake, quienes rápidamente se desmayaron antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de ponerse a la defensiva.

Después de que todo el equipo había pasado un portal o una brecha en el espacio apareció repentinamente en el centro de la habitación con un niño de cabello blanco saliendo de dicho portal mirando alrededor y asintiendo para sí mismo mientras rápidamente ponía a todos encima uno del otro y comenzó a Arrástrelos en el mismo portal del que vino, aunque pensaba que apenas tenía la mitad de su tamaño, no tuvo ningún problema en arrastrarlos en dicho portal.

.

.

.

"¿¡Waaah !?"

"Ugh! ..."

"¿¡La mierda Ruby !?"

"¡Gaaah! ¡No fui yo lo que juro!"

Gritaron Weiss, Blake, Yang y Ruby en ese orden cuando aterrizaron en la espalda del otro desde un portal que apareció en el cielo de cualquier lugar donde se encontraran.

"¡Dónde diablos estamos!" Yang gritó mirando a su alrededor en la habitación blanca de aspecto extraño que extrañamente tenía un televisor, una pequeña mesita de café en frente, un par de sofás para acomodar de tres a cuatro personas en cada sofá.

 _"Tal vez pueda responder eso por ti"._ Dijo una voz de la nada que hace que el equipo se ponga tenso y mire alrededor buscando la voz solo para encontrar ... ¿nada?

"¡¿Quién eres ?! ¡Y por qué demonios estamos aquí!" Gritó Yang mirando a su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar la voz, pero todavía nada.

 _"Soy lo que ustedes llaman un ... autor, pero no cualquier tipo de autor. Soy uno que puede manipular los eventos de su mundo con solo escribir los cambios que quiero. Mi nombre no es importante, pero si lo desea, puede llamarme. Solace o Dieu lo que quieras "._ Dijo la voz y por alguna razón pudieron imaginarse a la voz encogiéndose de hombros.

"Cierto ... Uh, autor tío, sea lo que sea, ¿por qué diablos nos secuestraste aquí?" Yang dijo con el ceño fruncido que realmente no podía hacer nada ya que no sabía dónde estaba el chico, así que podía patearle las pelotas y hacer que él las llevara a su habitación. Era raro que tuvieran incluso un par de días libres ya que siempre tenían tanta tarea que se hacía imposible.

"... No fui el que te llevó aquí. El que te llevó aquí está detrás de ti". La voz dijo haciendo que todos miren hacia atrás para encontrar a un ... ¿chico? ¿Niña?

"Sabía que esto tenía que ser culpa de Weiss" "¡Hey!" "Bueno, ¿por qué nos trajeron aquí, pequeño?" Yang dijo con una sonrisa amistosa en su rostro acercándose al niño pequeño completamente ignorando a Weiss.

Ella no podía y no estaría enojada con el niño por haberlos traído aquí, incluso si fuera culpa de Weiss, estaban atrapados aquí. Él simplemente la miró con una ceja levantada cuando ella se acercó a él y lentamente fue a darle una palmadita en la cabeza.

 _"Espera no hagas eso"_

 _ *** Craaack ***_

"¡AH !?"

 _"Eso ... Maldito sea Naruto"._ Solace o Dieu dijeron que con un gemido que sanaba rápidamente el brazo de Yang, olvidó mencionarlo para evitar tocarlo a toda costa, si es posible, no le gustaba que la gente lo tocara sin su permiso.

* Suspiro * _"Bueno, no importa, ya puedes irte, Naruto, gracias por traerlos aquí"._ La voz dijo con una ola creando una bolsa de dulces y bocadillos en las manos de Naruto. Era su próximo pago para poder ir a buscar a las personas desaparecidas. "Lo siento por él, él no es ... aficionado a las personas que invaden su espacio personal sin su permiso.

"... Por alguna razón estoy totalmente bien con lo que pasó". Blake dijo mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar una sonrisa creciente, por supuesto que sonreía ante lo que sucedió después de todo, ella fue una de las víctimas de Yang con respecto a la invasión del espacio personal.

"Ídem."

"Ustedes chicas son pollas". Yang gruñó agarrando su dolorido brazo, ella no había esperado eso de un niño que parecía tener la mitad de su edad y apenas sobrepasaba su cintura.

 _"... Bueno ... De todos modos, el motivo por el que le pedí a Naruto que te trajera aquí es para ... leer un libro"._ La voz mucho para la felicidad de Blake.

¡Ah, toma eso para burlarte de los libros!

Esto, por supuesto, hizo que todos se quedaran en silencio como todas las chicas, pero Blake no miró nada con incredulidad sobre lo que acababan de escuchar.

"Ok, déjame aclarar esto, ¿le pediste a ese niño que nos trajera aquí para que podamos leer un libro?" Weiss preguntó con una mirada de incredulidad esperando que ella estuviera equivocada porque esto sería increíblemente estúpido si fuera cierto.

 _"Sí, sí, de hecho, esa es la razón por la que te traje aquí ... ¡Pero! Este no es un libro normal, ya que este libro trata sobre chicas"._ La voz dijo con diversión haciéndolos mirar ... ¿en algún lugar? En shock, ya que no esperaban que el libro tratara sobre ellos de todas las personas. Pronto, esa sorpresa se convirtió en alegría para una Ruby Rose cuando comenzó a saltar de una manera emocionada.

"¡Omgomgomgomgomg de verdad !? ¡Es sobre nosotros !? ¡Nunca he estado en un libro! Pensé que sería mejor si estuviera en una película ... Pero aún así, es tan genial que no puedo esperar para contarles a todos de nuevo. ¡esta!" Ruby dijo murmurando la última parte para sí misma antes de que empezara a correr? ¿Teletransportarse? alrededor con estrellas en sus ojos claramente olvidando la situación en la que se encontraban.

"Entonces, ¿de qué se trata exactamente? Dijiste que era sobre nosotros, pero ¿por qué nosotros? Blake preguntó con los brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados y desconfiado, si este libro era real y terminó por revelar sus secretos ...

 _"Bueno ... En pocas palabras, se trata de un joven de tu edad conocido como Naruto ... otro diferente al que acabas de ver. Estoy seguro de que viste la portada de la película que elegiste, ¿no? se reunirán se convertirá en alguien importante para todos ustedes "._ La voz dijo feliz de que se estaba ahorrando el problema de explicarles cosas.

"Ok, voy a morder, ¿qué tiene que ver con nosotros?" Yang dijo sentada en el sofá de una manera relajada, contenta de que el dolor en su brazo se había ido, el pequeño le había roto el brazo mucho más rápido de lo que podía reaccionar y tenía mucha fuerza si había superado su aura y apariencia en uno ir. Sin mencionar que se sentía perezosa.

 _"Ahora, eso arruinaría la sorpresa, ¿no? No se preocupe, ya que el tiempo aquí va más lento por un gran margen, por lo que no debería preocuparse por cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí. Los dejaré ir después de que termine. Leyendo. Si necesitas algo o simplemente ve a la nevera, tiene todo lo que quieres "._ Dijo la voz con un tono despreocupado, haciendo que Yang se enfadara por no obtener una respuesta.

"Bien, bien, entonces creo que deberíamos hacer eso si queremos escapar de este lugar". Blake dijo encogiéndose de hombros, levantando el libro con una pequeña sonrisa. Mientras habían sido llevados aquí en contra de su voluntad, ella estaba feliz de que iban a hacer algo que ella quería hacer temprano.

 _"Excelente ahora, si me disculpan, iré a atender algunos asuntos importantes. Oh, mierda, mi juego acaba de comenzar"._ Dijo la voz en pánico, ya que podían escuchar el sonido de cosas que se estrellaban o caían antes de que se silenciara.

"Supongo que no tenemos otra opción si queremos salir de aquí". Weiss gruñó sentándose en el sofá con los brazos cruzados.

"Sí ... No como imaginaba que podría pasar mi fin de semana, pero creo que podría ser peor". Yang dijo encogiéndose de hombros claramente sin importarle mucho al respecto. Al menos estaba cómoda con su pijama y el chico de la voz, lo que fuera que le había curado el brazo, así que estaba bastante bien con eso.

"Solo empieza ya quiero volver". Weiss dijo que recibió un guiño de la chica temática negra del equipo.

Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo este chico de Naruto se iba a convertir en parte de sus vidas y cómo iba a convertirse en alguien importante y cercano a ellos.

* * *

 **El próximo capítulo que viene en breve no debería tomar más de un día para hacerlo.**


	2. Capitulo 01 - Leer Blake jr

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy el propietario de Naruto, RWBY o Naruto The Huntsmen Reborn by FTDS**

* * *

"Bueno, supongo que voy a empezar ahora". Blake dijo sentirse cómodo en su asiento con su equipo asintiendo con la cabeza, realmente curioso acerca de las cosas.

"Cuando leas este libro, la televisión comenzará a reproducir la misma escena del libro en la televisión en detalle, asegúrate de prestar atención si deseas hacer una pausa o rebobinar, simplemente deja de leer si es la primera o vuelve a leer si es la última ... Huh suena útil ". Blake dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, ya que esto haría las cosas un poco más interesantes, ya que podrían imaginárselas mejor, ya que ella duda que Yang o Ruby puedan imaginar las cosas desde la pura lectura.

"Ohh, esto me recuerda a la aplicación que encontré en mi desplazamiento el otro día que te permite ver cómics con animaciones cuando pasaste el desplazamiento sobre las páginas". Ruby dijo con una sonrisa complacida de que pudieran ver las cosas que suceden en el libro en la televisión.

"Bien, bien, voy a empezar ahora con el **Capítulo uno - Blake Jr** ... Espera ... ¿Qué?"

Blake preguntó cuándo leyó el título parpadeando varias veces antes de que sus ojos se abrieran en shock, obligándola a leer el título varias veces para verificar si lo había leído correctamente.

"¿Eh? ¿Eso significa que este es el hijo o la hija de Blake?" Ruby preguntó moviendo su cabeza hacia el lado que tenía sentido. Una especie de ¿Qué otra cosa podría considerarse un pozo de Blake Jr. además de un arma que es o una mascota?

 **"¿Un reinicio universal completo?" Preguntó un hombre alto mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante sobre una mesa. El hombre de pie alrededor de 6 pies de altura. El hombre había recortado el cabello rubio corto, su esposa prefería este estilo de cabello en él. Llevaba un abrigo naranja, con una camisa negra debajo, con una franja naranja en el centro. También tenía pantalones negros, con una espiral roja en el exterior de cada pierna. Tenía una larga cola naranja de zorro saliendo de la base de su columna vertebral, y con sus ojos azules, tenía tres marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki.**

Una escena de lo que acaban de leer se reproduce en la televisión con Naruto inclinado hacia adelante sobre la mesa. Cuando apareció todo el mundo, incluido Ruby, se ruborizó al ver que algunos de ellos sintieron que sus ojos se agrandaban.

"¡Mierda! ¡¿Está caliente ?!" Yang dijo con un enorme sonrojo en su rostro al mirar al adulto en la televisión que no le importaba que si el tipo era mayor que ella, se estaba volviendo loco. El resto de las chicas asintieron con rubor similar en sus caras mirando fijamente a la televisión.

"Espera reinicio universal?" Weiss preguntó por ser la primera en recuperarse de su sorpresa ante el hombre guapo. Sin embargo, aún se sonrojaba, ya que seguía mirando al hombre de la televisión.

"¿H-Huh? Oh ... Uh, no dice nada al respecto, así que tal vez se explique en la historia?" Blake dijo que buscaba algunas respuestas en el libro, pero no tenía ninguna.

 **Sentado respetuosamente detrás de él, su esposa.**

 **Una mujer más baja que él, de pie cerca de 5'6 "de altura. Tenía el pelo corto y negro, que mantenía cortada hasta la barbilla. En la parte superior de su cabeza tenía dos orejas de gato negras, y sus ojos eran una de color amarillo brillante. Llevaba una chaqueta blanca sobre un vestido negro, con pantalones morados debajo. Su cuerpo era delgado, opuesto a su cuerpo más musculoso.**

 **Blake Uzumaki.**

La cámara se alejó mostrando que, efectivamente, detrás de él había una mujer que se parece a su pareja pero con el pelo más corto y una mirada más madura en ella.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo demonios hiciste que todas las personas obtuvieran un marido tan bueno como eso?" Yang gritó en shock mirando a su compañero negándose a creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Esto sin embargo hizo que dicha niña frunciera el ceño.

"¿Que quieres decir con eso?" Blake le preguntó a su compañero con las dagas y lo miró.

"¡Dije cómo diablos de todas las personas el gatito más antisocial de toda la historia logró conseguir un pedazo así! ¡Simplemente no tiene sentido!" Yang dijo señalando a su compañero en acusación. Negándose a creer que su pareja consiguió lo que podría ser el tipo más sexy de toda la historia.

Sabiendo que ya habían perdido a Yang, simplemente continuaron leyendo y haciendo todo lo posible para desconectar a Yang.

 **Detrás de ellos, su hijo.**

 **Blake (Jr.) Uzumaki, un joven que parecía tener 17 años. Tenía las marcas de bigotes de su padre en el rostro y el color de la piel del melocotón de su padre. Llevaba su cabello en el mismo estilo que su padre, pero el resto se parecía más a su madre. Tenía el cabello muy oscuro y los ojos amarillos, con un cuerpo muscular más delgado. Llevaba una armadura de hombro negra, con una bufanda negra y pantalones negros.**

"Así que ese es nuestro hijo ..." dijo Blake tocando suavemente su pecho mientras sentía que un calor increíble invadía su cuerpo o más específicamente su corazón mientras miraba a su hijo en la televisión. Su hijo. La prueba del amor supremo entre dos personas.

"Ohh, se parece a ti y a Naruto casi como una fusión". Ruby dijo con una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro que podía ver los rasgos de Naruto y Blake en el chico.

 _"Así que a juzgar por nuestra ropa, supongo que volvimos a Menagerie ... Interesante, me pregunto cómo reaccionaron mis padres ante mi ... h-marido"._ Blake pensó con un ligero rubor en el término, pero si esta historia era cierta, entonces él era su marido y la versión de ella en la historia parecía increíblemente feliz.

 **"... ¿Qué quieres decir con un reinicio universal?" Blake le preguntó al hombre que estaba sentado frente a ellos.**

 **Su propio director cuando asistieron a Beacon, Ozpin. Un hombre que ahora se llevaba bien en sus años. Era un hombre muy alto, que llevaba un traje verde con una apariencia muy formal. Cabello blanco envejecido, y arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, sobre las que llevaba gafas.**

 **"... El espacio y el tiempo se han fracturado. ¿Has notado que aparecen grietas en el aire, aparentemente de la nada?" Ozpin preguntó a sus ex alumnos. Los había llamado a su oficina desde que estaban en Vale en ese momento, haciendo un viaje por el camino de los recuerdos y mostrándole a su hijo la escuela a la que asistiría.**

 **Ambos sabían de qué estaba hablando Ozpin.**

 **Se habían apoderado de Menagerie, y habían recibido muchos informes de grietas extrañas que aparecían en el aire. La gente informaba que las grietas se desvanecían después de un tiempo determinado, y luego no recordaban el hecho de que incluso vieron las grietas en primer lugar.**

"Me pregunto qué provocó que sucediera algo así?" Weiss dijo que intentaba y no encontraba una respuesta lógica sobre cómo o por qué ocurría tal cosa en ese mundo y qué había provocado eso. Tal vez fue debido a un nuevo tipo de polvo? O debido a la tecnología de atlas, ella no lo dejaría pasar para tener una mano sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Vamos a leer para averiguarlo, supongo", dijo Yang, finalmente al salir de su dramática crisis no significaba que estuviera bien con el pensamiento.

 **"... Necesito un poco más de explicación que esta". Naruto dijo mientras miraba a Ozpin, quien asintió con la cabeza.**

 **"... hace 17 años, cuando usaste las Reliquias para terminar con la amenaza Grimm de una vez por todas ... creemos que eso desencadenó una reacción en cadena en múltiples líneas de tiempo posibles ... El universo está tratando de restablecerse antes. Usaste las reliquias que creemos ". Ozpin habló mientras miraba a Naruto, quien era parcialmente el culpable de este desastre. Por supuesto, él no era completamente culpable. Podría haber usado las Reliquias para borrar los Grimm, pero fue su propia idea que Naruto usara las reliquias para ese propósito.**

 **La culpa también cayó sobre sus hombros.**

Cuando escucharon esto, se quedaron mirando en shock a la televisión.

"¿¡Qué!?"

"¿¡Detuvo al Grimm por su cuenta !?" Weiss gritó en shock al hombre, no al héroe en la televisión. Si bien una gran parte de ella se negó a creer que este libro era lo verdadero, no podía evitar sentir que la otra parte de ella creía que todo era real.

"Es un pensamiento injusto ... Que el universo está tratando de restablecerse porque salvó a la humanidad ..." Ruby dijo con tristeza, pensando en lo injusto que debe ser tener todo su trabajo desechado así.

 **"Grimm?" Blake Jr. preguntó con un extraño tono de confusión.**

 **"... Fueron eliminados antes de que nacieras. Entonces ... ¿qué pasa si se reinicia el Universo?" Blake le preguntó a Ozpin con cierta preocupación.**

 **No suena bien.**

 **"... Todo vuelve a la nada, y todas las líneas de tiempo se restablecen. En lugar de varias líneas de tiempo ... el Universo se corregirá y se convertirá en una sola línea de tiempo. Al menos, eso es lo que he escuchado de James. Han estado estudiando las grietas desde que comenzaron a aparecer ". Ozpin les explicó con sus manos apretando los restos de su largo bastón perdido. Mayormente destruido muchos años antes.**

 **Pensó Naruto.**

"¿Entonces las líneas de tiempo se fusionarán entonces?" Blake preguntó con una ceja levantada haciendo su propia suposición de lo que iba a suceder.

 **"... ¿Así que las líneas de tiempo se fusionarán?" Preguntó Naruto.**

"Wow Blakey, ahora estás tratando de romper la cuarta pared. ¿No tuviste suficiente rompiendo el universo al obtener un pedazo?" Yang dijo con una sonrisa tratando de burlarse de su compañero de equipo y tener éxito si la mirada que recibía era una indicación.

 **Ozpin negó con la cabeza.**

 **"Se borrarán todas las líneas de tiempo excepto una línea de tiempo única ... No sabemos cuál, por lo que quería hablar con usted. Gracias a las grietas, hemos podido aprender algo ... El ... Ojalá hicieras las reliquias ... bueno, cada línea de tiempo las usaste de una manera diferente ... Gracias a una variable ". Ozpin habló mientras miraba a Blake, la variable de esta línea de tiempo. La persona que se aseguró de que Naruto usara las reliquias como se suponía que debía usarlas, y terminó con la amenaza Grimm y la amenaza Salem, todo al mismo tiempo.**

 **Naruto miró a Blake, con su hijo mirando a su madre.**

 **"¿Yo?" Blake preguntó con sorpresa.**

 **"... Cuando estabas en la escuela ... tenías algunos ... rivales por los afectos de Naruto, ¿no es así?" Ozpin preguntó con una mirada cariñosa mientras recordaba haber visto todo eso jugarse.**

"Eh, me pregunto quiénes son esos", dijo Yang con una expresión pensativa que ella sabía que iba a suceder, considerando que era guapo, así que no sería ninguna sorpresa si hubiera personas que persiguieran su afecto.

 **Blake asintió.**

 **"Equipo RUWBY, Pyrrha, esa chica neopolitana, Velvet ... Eras un rompecorazones en el pasado ... antes de ... en la fiesta de graduación". Blake se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que casi cometió el error de decirle a su hijo que él fue un accidente. Ella y Naruto habían follado en su primer año de baile, lo que la había llevado a estar embarazada de él. Naruto se había quedado con ella, y él había usado las reliquias para asegurarse de que su hijo estaría siempre a salvo de la amenaza que atormenta a su mundo.**

"¿¡Qué!?" Sin embargo, todos, excepto Yang, gritaron de sorpresa con rubores enormes en sus caras por diferentes razones.

Weiss no sabía qué pensar acerca de que ella iba tras el afecto de un hombre, pero no lo conocía en absoluto, por lo que le resultaba difícil entender cómo en el mundo lograba obtener el afecto de todas las personas.

Ruby se sorprendió ya que no sabía qué pensar al respecto. Nunca se había enamorado de nadie o bien tenía pensamientos románticos sobre cualquier hombre o niña, pero le resultaba increíblemente embarazoso haberse enamorado de alguien.

Sin embargo, Blake se estaba sonrojando porque este libro decía bastante bien cuándo tuvo ... intimidad con su esposo, algo que no estaba tan lejos de suceder. Y bueno, ella también se estaba sonrojando porque casi le dijo a su hijo que fue un accidente.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Cómo perdí por el afecto del hunk contra Blake!" Yang gritó de frustración y, si no fuera porque amaba su cabello, ahora mismo lo habría estado arrancando.

"Yang, aléjate de él ..." dijo Blake sintiéndose peligrosamente posesivo por alguna razón, ¿era porque su otro se sentía feliz de estar con este chico de Naruto? Su otro ella parecía que tenía todo el peso sobre sus hombros levantados de ella y se veía realmente feliz y enamorada del hombre.

"Espera… ¿te quedaste embarazada en tu primer año?" Weiss preguntó mirando a Blake con los ojos muy abiertos, no había esperado que de todas las cosas, ¿quién pensaría que quedar embarazada a la edad de 17 años era una buena idea?

"Yep después de esto estamos quitando tus libros". Yang dijo que le echó un vistazo a su pareja, a diferencia de lo que la mayoría de la gente creería que Yang se tomó en serio la relación entre los padres y su hija, ya que tuvo una infancia bastante jodida con su madre real abandonándola a ella y a su otra madre muriendo en una misión.

Si tuviera una familia, les daría todo lo que se había perdido o nunca había sentido de su propia madre, al menos. Mientras amaba a Summer, quería saber y experimentar cómo se sentiría con su madre biológica y recibir el amor y la atención de dicha persona.

"¡Todo menos eso!" Blake dijo con pequeñas lágrimas en la esquina de sus ojos. ¡Moriría si ellos hicieran tal cosa!

Solo una a la que realmente no le importaba era Ruby principalmente porque pensaba que sería increíble ser una cazadora y una madre al mismo tiempo, ¡igual que su propia madre! ¡Sería la súper mamá del año!

 **Blake parpadeó.**

 **"... ¿Quieres decir que Blake y yo ... no tenemos sexo en el baile ... esta línea de tiempo dejará de existir?" Preguntó Naruto con sus ojos abiertos en shock.**

 **Blake Jr. se puso rojo de vergüenza.**

"No puedo decir que lo culpo ..." murmuró Weiss ocultando su propio sonrojo.

 **"... En cada línea de tiempo separada, Naruto ... tu pareja romántica hace que uses las reliquias de una manera diferente. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo ... todos usaste las reliquias exactamente en el mismo segundo. Esto causó la grieta inicial en el espacio / tiempo ... que ahora estamos siendo afectados por ". Ozpin explicó lo que sabía hasta ahora sobre lo que realmente causó el evento. Esta casi imposible línea de tiempo de los eventos que ocurrieron causó que la línea de tiempo ... se rompiera de alguna manera, y ahora el multi-verso intentaba corregirse para que todo terminara con una sola línea de tiempo.**

 **Naruto miró al pensamiento.**

 **No sabía cómo salvarían su línea de tiempo, cuando no podían viajar exactamente al pasado.**

 **"Entonces ... ¿hay algún tipo de máquina del tiempo que podamos usar ... para asegurarnos de que nuestra línea de tiempo pase?" Preguntó Blake.**

 **"** Blakey, por favor. Tal vez la lectura de tu smut está comenzando a afectar tu cerebro, todos sabemos que las máquinas del tiempo no existen". Yang dijo y, sorprendentemente, Weiss asintió.

"Me parece bastante ... imposible que exista tal cosa. Esperaba que Ruby o Yang de todas las personas pensaran que tal cosa existía". Weiss dijo con un tono seco ignorando el "Hey" de Ruby y Yang.

"…Cállate." Blake murmuró con un sonrojo en su rostro, no podía negar que tenían razón pero tampoco lo confirmaría.

 _'¡Y no es tontas! ¡Es arte!'_ Blake pensó furiosamente antes de volver a leer.

 **"Eso es estúpido, las máquinas del tiempo no existen mamá". Blake Jr. declaró con un giro de sus ojos.**

"¡Ver incluso Blakey 2.0 está de acuerdo!" Yang gritó haciendo que la ceja de su compañero se moviera con irritación.

 **"Sí."**

"¿Qué?" Todos preguntaron parpadeando mientras miraban la televisión con las caras en blanco.

 **"¿Perdóneme?" Naruto, Blake y Blake Jr. dijeron en conjunto cuando escucharon la respuesta de Ozpin a la pregunta. El hecho de que Blake había adivinado el plan con bastante exactitud y sin información también se estaba sumando a su propio factor de choque personal, no solo era un hecho que la máquina del tiempo ya existía.**

Blake envió una mirada de suficiencia a Yang y Weiss, quienes parecían molestos por haberlo hecho de la manera más precisa posible, ¿cómo diablos era alguien tan afortunado?

 **Naruto se puso de pie.**

 **"Iré."**

 **"Lo siento, pero lo hemos intentado ... cualquiera que existió hace 17 años no puede volver a ese período de tiempo. No creamos una" máquina del tiempo ". James creó un dispositivo que nos permitiría usarlo. de una de las grietas en el tiempo ... el universo no permitirá que una persona que existe en el pasado, vaya al pasado ... Es por eso que quiere que alguien se vaya ... quién sabe qué hacer. .. "Ozpin habló mientras miraba a Blake Jr., y el chico parecía sorprendido de que fuera él quien iba a ser enviado.**

"¡No puedo creer que sugiriera enviar a mi hijo de todas las personas a algo tan peligroso! No me importa si él es el director, lo mataré si envía a mi hijo en una misión tan peligrosa". Blake dijo con un aura oscura rodeándola mientras los instintos de su madre actuaban sobre su condición de Fauno. Un gato faunus, para ser más específico, hizo que esos instintos maternales fueran más fuertes que los demás.

* * *

En algún otro lugar, un cierto director sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la columna vertebral haciéndole derramar su café en sus papeles y haciéndole una mueca. Acababa de terminar esos ...

* * *

 **"¡No! ¡No a mi hijo! ¡Eso es demasiado peligroso!" Blake se negó de inmediato.**

 **Ozpin hizo una mueca.**

 **"La alternativa ... es que la línea de tiempo de nuestro universo se complete y se borre. Si tiene éxito, lo recuperarás ... porque el universo lo enviará de vuelta a nuestra línea de tiempo una vez que haya sido concebido". Ozpin habló con al menos algo del conocimiento por el que era conocido.**

 **Una vez que Blake Jr. fue concebido, ese sería el catalizador necesario para la supervivencia continua de su universo.**

 **"... Tengo que asegurarme de que mamá y papá ... tengan relaciones sexuales ... ¿para que el universo continúe existiendo?" Blake Jr. cuestionó con una mirada horrorizada.**

Dicha mirada fue emparejada por Weiss y Ruby.

Mientras que Blake solo se sonrojó y Yang sonrió cuando pensó en algo gracioso sobre la situación.

 **Naruto no pudo resistir.**

 **"... Escuchaste eso, Blake. ¿Recuerdas que hace 17 años cuando me dijiste" nada bueno sale de las adolescentes embarazadas "y todo eso? Bueno, mira esto ... dejarte embarazada va a salvar el universo". Naruto no pudo resistir la tentación de burlarse de Blake por lo que dijo hace mucho tiempo. Incluso a los 34 años de edad, Naruto seguía siendo tan tonto como siempre lo fue ... solo un bobo más maduro.**

 **Blake se sonrojó.**

"Por qué yo ..." dijo Blake con un sonrojo escondiendo su rostro en el libro con sus oídos desinflando visiblemente mientras se sentía increíblemente avergonzada.

"Maldita sea, no solo hace calor como para follar, sino que también tiene un buen sentido del humor". ¿Yang dijo con una mirada pensativa que tal vez debería robarle a Blake antes de estar con él? Después de todo era una joya rara. Caliente, madura, despreocupada y con buen sentido del humor. Ella sabía que tenía la suerte de encontrar una joya tan preciosa y única.

"Todavía no puedo creer que quedaste embarazada cuando eras adolescente, ¿qué tan irresponsables deben ser ustedes dos para que suceda algo así?" Weiss dijo que las faunus no le hacían caso porque no estaba equivocada, ya que tuvo que aceptar que no salía nada bueno del embarazo adolescente, ya que no eran lo suficientemente responsables como para cuidar a un niño. Sin mencionar que ni siquiera tenían una manera de cuidar a su hijo si eran estudiantes activos de beacon.

Ella no necesitaba el comentario adicional de las herederas.

 **"Lo siento por todo lo que vas a ver a Blake". Blake le dijo a su hijo mientras se cubría la cara con las manos.**

 **Podía recordar esa noche con** _ **claridad**_ **.**

 **"... No tiene que estar en el baile. Mientras Naruto te impregne, él usará las reliquias de la misma manera. Mientras quedes embarazada ... nuestra línea de tiempo existirá ... aunque Algunas cosas pueden cambiar al respecto ". Ozpin le aseguró a Blake que la salvara del ataque de su esposo a su estado mental.**

 **Blake Jr. se dio una palmada en las mejillas, antes de que él adquiriera una mirada seria en su rostro.**

 **"No se preocupe, señor. Haré mi parte para salvar el universo. ¡Me aseguraré de que papá llame a mamá!" Blake Jr. gritó mientras saludaba a Ozpin.**

"¡HAHAHAHAH!" Yang se echó a reír finalmente rompiéndose y se encontró incapaz de contener su risa ante la situación que no puede creer lo que acaba de escuchar. ¡Era tan jodidamente divertido!

"¡Cállate Yang!" Blake se sonrojó gritando mirando a Yang clavándose las uñas en la portada del libro mientras sentía que su vergüenza aumentaba más y más a cada momento que pasaba.

 **Blake se sonrojó un rojo intenso.**

 **'Bueno, más joven soy ... Aún no lo sabes, pero tu saco de bolas va a salvar todo el universo'. Naruto pensó para sí mismo con una sonrisa. Tenía plena fe en su hijo ... y tenía plena fe en que volvería a tener relaciones sexuales con Blake en el pasado. Él no había podido resistirse a ella en el pasado, y no podía hacerlo ahora.**

 **¡Era hora de salvar el universo!**

"Supongo que eso es todo con este episodio". Blake dijo, dejando escapar un suspiro mientras se sentía aliviada y un poco triste de que el capítulo terminara, no pudo evitar envidiar a su otro yo. Pero si se suponía que este libro era real, entonces ella se reuniría con él.

"Haciendo caso omiso de su ... forma cruda de redactar cosas, no puedo creer que el universo sea salvado por su ... ya sabes". Weiss dijo sonrojándose ya que no podía encontrar la redacción adecuada y se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para intentarlo y decirlo.

'Hmm ... me pregunto si hay otras versiones donde nos juntemos con el trozo?' Yang pensó que se frotaba la barbilla y esperaba que ese fuera el caso para que al menos tuviera una oportunidad en el pedazo que solo quería descubrir.


	3. Capitulo 02 - Leer Yin

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy el propietario de Naruto, RWBY o Naruto The Huntsmen Reborn de fairy tail dragon slayer FTDS**

* * *

"¡El último capítulo fue bueno! ¡No puedo esperar a ver qué más sucede en la historia! ¡Pero lo más importante de todo es que no puedo esperar para verme a mí mismo!" Ruby dijo de una manera emocionada que quería ver a su propia madurez en la historia, ¡tal vez entonces Weiss dejaría de molestarla por ser una niña!

"Sí, ¿puedo esperar? WOW ¿Es ese el famoso atún azul del mar?" Yang dijo en falso shock haciendo que Blake girara la cabeza tan rápido que tuvo suerte de no romperse el cuello. Aprovechando esta oportunidad, Yang arrebató el libro de la mano de Blake con una sonrisa victoriosa, ignorando la mirada sucia que su compañero de faunus le envió.

"¡Bueno, averigüémoslo! **Capítulo - 02 Yin** ..." Yang comenzó a hacer una pausa y parpadear varias veces, ¿significa esto?

"A juzgar por el nombre, ¿supongo que estamos leyendo sobre el hijo de Yang?" Weiss preguntó cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho con una ceja levantada. Viendo las miradas de confusión en sus rostros continuó.

"Recuerda lo que Ozpin dijo que Naruto se juntó con otras chicas en otras líneas de tiempo y usó las reliquias de diferentes maneras. Así que este capítulo ..."

"-Es sobre mi niño. Maldición, ahora voy a leer esto con seguridad". Yang dijo con una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro que siempre se preguntaba cómo sería tener un hijo y ser una madre, ella sabía con seguridad que iba a ser la mejor madre del mundo.

Cuando Blake escuchó esto, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con celos. Incluso si era un futuro posible, no podía dejar de sentirse increíblemente celosa, ya que en realidad estaba unida a este personaje de Naruto. _Su_ esposo, ella no tenía más remedio que lidiar con eso ya que es otra línea de tiempo.

 **"Maaaaaan, este es el mejor". Naruto habló mientras se sentaba dentro de su camioneta, frente a su vida encantadora. Naruto llevaba una diadema naranja con una espiral roja en el frente, y tenía una camiseta naranja rasgada, con el rasgón atravesando su estómago para mostrar sus abdominales. Su rostro era casi exactamente el mismo, excepto por el hecho de que tenía una barba desaliñada en la barbilla. Llevaba pantalones cortos negros, y tenía su cola de zorro naranja envuelta alrededor de su cintura.**

"¡Maldición, mi esposo sabe cómo complacerme! Esa barba desaliñada me da un toque hermoso y rudo en comparación con el otro Naruto". Yang dijo mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. El otro Naruto estaba caliente, pero este era más atractivo para ella por no mencionar que su cabello era más grande, tal vez su cabello original antes de que tuviera que cortarlo como dijo en el otro capítulo.

"Se vería mejor con el cabello recogido hacia atrás y sin barba ..." Weiss murmuró por lo bajo, pero no dejó que nadie lo escuchara después de todo lo que ella quería para evitar la vergüenza.

 **Yang se sentó frente a él, los dos usando una parrilla portátil que tenían.**

 **Llevaba un top amarillo roto, con un corazón negro en la teta izquierda. Su busto había crecido una o dos veces desde sus días en Beacon, por lo que había dejado de usar un sostén por razones de comodidad. Llevaba un pantalón de chándal marrón para su comodidad, y tenía un corazón tatuado en el lado izquierdo de su caja torácica, con apenas atisbando debajo de su parte superior. Tenía su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, y tenía una diadema atada alrededor de su brazo, con el símbolo de Naruto en ella.**

Esta nueva foto de Yang hizo que todos, excepto su miembro de cabello rubio, fruncieran el ceño cuando vieron su pecho. ¿¡Cómo en el mundo logró ella hacer crecer su propio pecho !? Si se hacía más grande, estaban seguros de que se iba a caer de bruces.

"¡Yang! Adivina que la técnica que estaba pensando en usar funcionó al final", dijo Yang con una sonrisa. El equipo tardó unos segundos en averiguar por qué decía su nombre solo para enfrentar a la palma cuando lo descubrieran.

"Dios" dijo Blake.

"Maldita sea" siguió Ruby.

"Es Yang!" Weiss terminó con todas las palmas a la vez.

 **"Día de la hamburguesa, siempre increíble ... incluso tomé un poco de esa buena salsa picante del pueblo al que fuimos". Yang dijo mientras lamía sus labios. Ella miró las hamburguesas de cocina, casi temblando de emoción.**

"Hombre, echo de menos el día de Burger, pero papá dejó de hacer eso porque Ruby sí ..." Yang no pudo terminar porque su hermana rápidamente se tapó la boca con las manos.

"¡Hahah! Oh Yang, ¿de qué estás hablando?" Ruby dijo con una risa nerviosa, ¡no quería que Weiss de todas las personas supiera que casi quemaba el bosque cuando trataba de ayudar a su padre!

 **Justo después de graduarse de Beacon ... bueno, ellos se llevaron al mundo.**

 **Ahorraron dinero haciendo misiones y compraron una camioneta que usaban para viajar por el mundo. Viajaron por el mundo, haciendo misiones y salvando vidas, a la vez que disfrutaban viajando por el mundo con su amada hija. Era el tipo de vida que disfrutaban, siempre poder viajar y ver cosas nuevas. Salve vidas y ayude a las personas a donde quiera que vayan, al mismo tiempo que pruebe nuevos alimentos y vea el mundo en general.**

 **Estaban viviendo la vida.**

"¡Claro que sí! No puedo esperar para poder vivir ese tipo de vida", dijo Yang con un puchero, estaba tan celosa de su otro yo que tenía un marido sexy, una hija amorosa, y pudieron Vive la vida que siempre había querido.

"¡Pero Yang, eso significaría que nos dejarías!" Ruby dijo que se aferró a su hermana mayor con un mohín triste que la hizo ver como un cachorro pateado.

"Lo siento, Rubes, pero no soy del tipo que se establecería en algún lugar y viviría mi vida de esa manera. Por más que mi padre quiera, quiero explorar el mundo y tener todo tipo de aventuras locas". Yang dijo que se sentía mal porque se separaría de su hermana, pero tenía sus propios sueños y metas.

 **"Yin mejor apúrate, ya casi terminan". Naruto dijo mientras miraba la puerta trasera abierta de la camioneta.**

 **Algunos podrían llamarlo "Hippie Van" ... pero él y Yang lo llamaron "Pussy Magnet".**

 **Lo suficientemente divertido, ese era el nombre de Yang para su polla también.**

"Jajaja, bueno, yo y mi esposo!" Yang dijo riéndose del nombre mientras Weiss la miraba con una mirada y Blake parecía ofendido por el nombre.

"Sí ... Supongo que realmente es tu otro yo". Ruby dijo palmas en la cara con un ligero rubor, solo Yang sería capaz de pensar una broma tan mala.

"¿No puedes comportarte por una vez en tu vida?" Weiss preguntó con una mirada dirigida a la rubia de pelo.

"¿No puedes tener un palo tan arriba en tu trasero?" Yang respondió con una sonrisa desafiante que tomó toda la fuerza de voluntad de Weiss para no estrangularla y borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

 **"Después del almuerzo, estamos empacando y dirigiéndonos a Atlas. Encontré un bote que está dispuesto a llevar nuestra camioneta al otro lado del océano. Es hora de pasar unos años viajando por las regiones nevadas. un trío? " Yang preguntó mientras movía su ceja. Los dos eran más bien ... abiertos con sus aventuras sexuales también. A menudo intentaban tener relaciones sexuales con al menos una chica linda, estilo trío, en cada pueblo, país y reino al que iban.**

 **Tenían unas pocas ... muchas muescas bajo el cinturón en este momento.**

 **La parte divertida de estar casada con una mujer bisexual, muchas veces fue su idea tener relaciones sexuales con las chicas lindas que encontraron.**

"No puedo creer que ustedes dos hicieran una cosa así ..." Weiss dijo frunciendo el ceño porque le apasionaba el romance o las cosas románticas, ya que era un poco más ... de la vieja escuela, para decirlo de alguna manera.

"Bueno, no es que esté siendo desleal porque ambos estamos de acuerdo, ¿sabes? Y sé que la única razón por la que está sucediendo es porque ambos confiamos lo suficiente en los demás". Yang dijo con un gesto desdeñoso que no se molestó en eso porque sabía que si llegaban a esa etapa de la relación, eso significaba que ambos confiaban en ser leales a uno y otro.

" **Asegurémonos de recordar salir de la habitación del hotel, hija ... ¿puedes creer que olvidamos por completo que ella estuvo en la camioneta la última vez?" Preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa cariñosa cuando recordó esa mañana.**

 **Yang agitó su mano de una manera despectiva.**

"Por supuesto que harías eso ..." murmuró Blake con la palma de la mano.

 **"Naaaa, está bien. A ella le gusta leer, como una empollonada ... persigue a su tía. No puedo creer que Rubes le haya dado ese libro de armas. Puede sentarse fuera de la camioneta y leer si realmente quiere escapar. . " Yang negó la necesidad de conseguir una habitación de motel para su hija. No era la primera vez que su hija los veía teniendo relaciones sexuales.**

 **Había ocurrido más veces de las que Yang podría contar.**

"¡Oye! ¡No soy un nerd! ¡Weiss le dice que no soy un nerd!" ¡Ruby dijo claramente ofendida por lo que su hermana había dicho que no era una empollona!

"Tengo que estar de acuerdo."

"¡Ver!"

"-después de todo, ella tendría que postularse en la escuela para ser una empollón con quien empezar". Weiss terminó de ignorar la mirada de traición que recibió de Ruby, no quería enfrentarla porque sabía que se vería como un cachorro pateado.

 **Naruto se rió.**

 **"Ma ... Pa ..."**

 **"Ah, Yin ... las hamburguesas están casi listas. ¿Recogiste lo que te pedimos?" Le preguntó Naruto mientras tiraba las hamburguesas en un plato. Tenían casi todo lo que necesitaban, pero les faltaba una cosa.**

 **Yin Xiao Long, aunque Naruto y Yang estaban casados, ella no tomó su apellido (tradición familiar). La niña tenía aproximadamente 13 años, aunque al igual que Yang, había madurado temprano y parecía que tenía 17 años. Ella tenía la piel de melocotón de Naruto, y ... bueno, ella tenía ambas de su cabello rubio. Ella tenía sus ojos azules, y la forma de los ojos de Yang. Ella también tenía la cara de Yang. Llevaba una camiseta negra sin mangas, ajustada en el cuerpo de su reloj de arena, con pantalones de camuflaje. Por mencionar que tenía dos pistolas (que se transformaron en cuchillos) atadas a su cinturón.**

 **Sin embargo, Yin tenía la actitud de su madre.**

'W-wow esa es nuestra hija? Ella es ... hermosa ... 'Yang dijo suavemente sintiendo que una lágrima solitaria caía de su ojo que siempre había querido reunirse con un hombre que la amaba y le dio una familia que siempre quiso para su hija o hijo si alguna vez tuvo uno. Mirando a la chica, no pudo evitar sentirse emocional, ya que existía la prueba de la forma definitiva de amor.

Blake vio que esto solo apretaba la mano de su pareja para consolarla con un gesto de asentimiento agradecido, no sabía por qué lloraba, pero quería darle algo de alivio después de todo, Yang no era el tipo de llorar tan fácil.

 **"Conseguí los panecillos Pa ... Tráeme una habitación de motel, mamá. No quiero verte a ti y a Pa pegándote a los feos más de lo que tengo que hacerlo". Yin dijo cuando ella entró en la camioneta y cerró las puertas detrás de ella. Tiró los bollos a Yang, quien agitó la mano hacia su hija.**

 **Tal actitud**

 **"No lo olvides, yo y Pa chocar con los feos te dimos vida. ¡Tu vida vino de estos lomos!" Yang actuó dramáticamente mientras apoyaba su cuerpo en el cuerpo de Naruto.**

 **Yin puso los ojos en blanco.**

 **"Jajaja, lo que dijo mamá". Naruto habló, ya que después de tener un hijo, él y Yang tuvieron la costumbre de llamarse mutuamente, Ma y Pa también. A menudo era algo que las parejas casadas hacían cuando tenían hijos.**

"Ustedes tres tienen una ... manera única de hablar". Weiss dijo con una ceja levantada que era un poco raro que ella escuchara esa forma de hablar que no estaba mal, pero era algo a lo que ella no estaba acostumbrada. No como si alguien pudiera culparla, ya que había estado viviendo una vida de clase alta toda su vida incluso en Beacon.

"Heh, no sé sobre ustedes, pero me gusta". Yang dijo con una sonrisa.

 **Por supuesto, cuando en privado se llamaban por sus nombres reales ... y apodos sexuales.**

Esto le dio a Blake una pequeña hemorragia nasal, ya que podía imaginar por qué se darían a sí mismos apodos sexuales que le recordaban a un capítulo de su libro favorito después de todo.

 **Hubo un golpe en la puerta.**

 **"Abre la puerta y déjalos entrar, invítalos a comer hamburguesas. ¡Mientras más mejor!" Yang ordenó a Yin con una sonrisa gigante.**

 **Naruto se rió entre dientes.**

 **Yin abrió las puertas, y todos miraron a ver a alguien muy familiar para ambos, Yang y Naruto, que estaban allí de pie con los brazos cruzados. Yang sonrió ampliamente, mientras que Naruto sonrió al ver a la persona.**

 **"Glynda, ¿cómo te trata la vida Headmistress? Entra, toma una hamburguesa ... esta es nuestra hija Yin ... Yin, esta es nuestra vieja maestra de Beacon, Glynda Goodwitch". Naruto le presentó a su hija a su viejo maestro, mientras que también la invitaba a entrar a la camioneta para una comida. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la vieron ... casi 13 años en realidad.**

 **Ella había envejecido un poco.**

 **Glynda retuvo una buena cantidad de sus miradas. Su cuerpo no había empezado a ceder todavía, eso era seguro. Todavía llevaba el mismo atuendo que tenía cuando estaban en la escuela, no había sorpresa, ya que tanto Naruto como Yang todavía tenían sus viejos atuendos en algún lugar de la camioneta. Sin embargo, el cabello rubio de la mujer ahora tenía canas y tenía arrugas alrededor de los ojos. La mujer se movió con tanta gracia como siempre, aunque cuando entró en la camioneta y se sentó.**

"¿Cuál es su secreto?" Yang preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados mirando a la pantalla a todos, pero Ruby se unió a la mirada.

¿Cómo en el mundo logró lucir así después de 13 años? Estaban seguros de que Glynda estaba en sus treinta o por allí, al menos en su línea de tiempo.

 **"Rastrearlos a los dos no es fácil. Tuve que rastrear a la señorita Rose y obtener sus últimas coordenadas conocidas de ella. Veo que a pesar de tu ... estilo de vida, parece que te está yendo bien". Glynda comenzó con una pequeña charla. Miró alrededor de la camioneta y pudo ver una gran variedad de cosas.**

 **La mayoría de las cosas fueron entregadas a la familia después de haber salvado la vida de las personas en las aldeas a las que viajaban.**

"Esto me recuerda la vez que Blake ..." Ruby no pudo terminar cuando Blake de repente se tapó la boca con la mano y una mirada fulminante.

"No. A. Palabra. Sobre eso". Blake dijo que no quería que recordaran cuando la llamaron ladrona de gatos. (RWBY Chibi)

 **"No te enfades ... la camioneta. El Pussy Magnet ha estado con nosotros durante 13 años ... esta chica ha estado con nosotros a través de lo bueno y lo malo". Yang comentó mientras colocaba su mano sobre la alfombra de pelusa que se alineaba en la parte trasera de la camioneta.**

 **Yang amaba la camioneta, ella realmente lo hizo.**

 **"Sí ... bueno ... desearía venir a ti con más ... noticias agradables". Glynda tuvo dificultades para dar la noticia a la gente.**

"Sorprendida Glynda no te reprendió por ese vocabulario". Weiss dijo que con una ceja levantada y que no era tan sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que ya no era su maestra.

"Tal vez porque ella sabe no disolver el imán del gatito". Yang dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que todos pusieran los ojos en blanco.

 **Deseaba que Ozpin todavía estuviera vivo para hacer esto, realmente lo hizo.**

 **"Bueno, entonces escúpelo. Cuanto más tiempo tomes, más tiempo tendré que esperar para comer". Yin interrumpió bruscamente el pensamiento de Glynda.**

 **Naruto golpeó a su hija en la nuca.**

"Sí, ella es totalmente tu hija". Todo el mundo, excepto Yang, dijo que la chica se ponía mala cara. Ella no era tan mala ... Tal vez.

"Bueno, al menos Naruto parece tener algo de sentido común para reprender a su hija por eso". Weiss dijo asintiendo en aprobación.

 **"Yin, respeta a tus mayores. Entonces, qué pasa, Glynda. Me di cuenta de que no habías venido por nada bueno. Después de esto, TENEMOS que reunir al Equipo RUWBY para una fiesta ... tal vez incluso podamos invitar al Equipo JNPR. " Naruto sugirió a Yang, quien asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo. En ocasiones verían a algunos de sus viejos amigos, pero eso fue solo cuando se dirigieron a uno de esos lugares.**

 **Blake se había hecho cargo del líder del ahora colmillo blanco, una vez más pacífico.** **  
** **Ruby estaba asumiendo misiones que la enviaban por todas las aldeas entre Vacuo y Vale.** **  
** **Weiss era el actual jefe de la compañía de polvo Schnee.** **  
** **Ren y Nora se establecieron y comenzaron una familia, retirándose del negocio de Hunter por completo.**

"Ren y Nora se juntaron?" Ruby preguntó que no esperaba que todos la miraran con incredulidad.

Básicamente, las dos estaban juntas las 24 horas del día, 7 días a la semana, y Nora mostró visiblemente a Ren que lo amaba, pero él nunca la notó cuando hizo eso. Era más obvio que a Pyrrha le gustaba Jaune.

 **"Hombre ... ¿qué hicieron Pyrrha y Jaune?" Yang le preguntó a Naruto con una mirada pensativa.**

 **"Pyrrha se puso a modelar, ¿no es así, cuando no estaba yendo a misiones? También ... ¡oh, sí, Jaune se convirtió en maestra en Beacon! Oh, hombre, tenemos que celebrar la fiesta en Beacon". Naruto mencionó mientras recordaba a dónde fueron esos dos últimos. Pyrrha estaba de vuelta en Mistral desarrollando su propia carrera, mientras que Jaune estaba ayudando a los estudiantes en Beacon a volverse más fuertes, como Beacon lo había ayudado a él.**

 **Hombre, no habían reunido a todos en TAN largo.**

 **"De vuelta a por qué vine aquí". Glynda interrumpió su viaje por el carril de la memoria antes de que pudiera comenzar por completo. "... Necesitamos la ayuda de tu hija". Glynda dijo mientras miraba a Yin.**

"Mmm, si las cosas siguen así, ¿entonces quizás todos nuestros hijos regresarán con nosotros al pasado?" Blake dijo haciendo que todos giraran la cabeza para mirarla.

"Bueno ... Es posible que eso suceda, ya que parece que todos nuestros hijos están regresando solo para asegurarnos de que los demás y Naruto se enamoren". Weiss dijo que con un sonrojo encontró la idea vergonzosa ya que ya pensaba en la posibilidad de que eso ya sucediera porque estaba aquí, después de todo.

'Entonces, ¿mi esposo está teniendo un harén?' Yang pensó con los brazos cruzados frotándose la barbilla mientras pensaba. A ella le gustó esa idea. Por supuesto, siempre y cuando ella era la chica principal.

Desconocido para ella, Blake pensó lo mismo.

 **"Yo ayudaré." Yin aceptó de inmediato.**

 **...**

 **"Ni siquiera escuchaste". Glynda señaló, y Naruto señaló con un dedo a Glynda.**

 **"¡Oye! ¡Si nuestra hija quiere ir a una aventura que podría salvar al mundo, entonces déjala en una aventura que podría salvar al mundo! ¡No reprimas el espíritu libre de mi hija!" Naruto habló con la pasión de un padre. No le detendría el sentido de la aventura de su hija porque alguien no entendiera su corazón errante.**

 **Yang levantó una ceja.**

 **Sí, ese era su marido.**

"¡Claro que tiene razón! De lo contrario, dudo que me hubiera enamorado de él". Yang dijo con una sonrisa feliz que su marido aprobaba el sentido de la aventura de su hija y lo más importante de todo su propio sentido de la aventura.

 **"Ya que viajas, supongo que sabes de las grietas que han estado apareciendo?" Preguntó Glynda.**

 **Ellos asintieron.**

 **"Sí, los vimos. De hecho, llamamos a Jimmy y le preguntamos por ellos. Sabemos todo sobre las cosas del universo. Nos dijo que estaba buscando a alguien a quien enviar a tiempo para asegurarnos de que nuestra línea de tiempo esté guardada ... ¿verdad? " Naruto le preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Solo porque el mundo viajó por la aventura de ello, no significaba que estuvieran fuera del circuito.**

 **Eso solo conmocionó a Glynda.**

"¿Quién demonios es Jimmy?" Yang le preguntó frotándose la frente pensando que no podía pensar en alguien con ese apodo o nombre, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

"Tal vez alguien que conoces en tu estancia en Beacon?" Ruby dijo mirando a su hermana y le hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Sí, eso tenía sentido.

 **"... ¿Entonces sabrías el momento en el que prometiste que este futuro será el que suceda?" Preguntó Glynda, ya que ella necesitaba saber eso.**

 **Necesitaba saber qué punto de la historia cambió la relación entre Naruto y Yang, de esa manera podrían enviar a Yin al pasado antes de ese punto y asegurarse de que sucediera. Naruto y Yang se unieron es lo que hizo que Naruto usara las reliquias ... y las usara para restaurar a Vale después de que fuera destruido.**

"Parece que tenías razón, Blakey. Me pregunto qué pasará cuando todos nuestros hijos se encuentren", dijo Yang, ocultando lo emocionada que estaba, ¿quién más odiaría la idea de tener un harén con el hombre más guapo que sus mejores amigos y hermanas?

"Mhm, es posible que no se entiendan de otra manera o al menos algún tipo de discusión entre ellos terminará sucediendo". Blake dijo con una sonrisa.

 **"... Esa primera cita ... en ese puesto de fideos. El primer día cuando confiaste en mí con todas tus inseguridades". Naruto habló mientras miraba a Yang.**

 **Ella le sonrió amorosamente.**

 **"... Sí, ese fue el día que cambió todo para nosotros. Como ... maldición ... nunca pensé que podía ser tan emocionalmente abierto con un hombre". Yang recordó ese día con cariño.**

"Maldición ... Mi otro deber de haberlo amado realmente si ella fue tan lejos". Yang pensó mordiéndose los labios.

Nunca estuvo abierta con sus inseguridades y la única emoción profunda que mostró a alguien fue la ira. Tenía muchas inseguridades y lo sabía, pero nunca tuvo ganas de hablar de ellas, ni siquiera con su padre o su hermana pequeña.

"Parece que Naruto dejará un gran impacto en nuestras vidas". Blake dijo sonriendo suavemente que le gustaba esta historia hasta el momento que estaba mejorando sus vidas con solo agregarle la ecuación. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo esta historia afectará a los demás. Todavía estaba celosa de que quería quedarse con Naruto para ella.

 **Glynda asintió.**

 **"Muy bien ... Yin, si vienes conmigo. Nos dirigiremos a Atlas de inmediato. Obtén todo lo que necesitarás para tu viaje". Glynda salió de la camioneta con eso dicho. Yin se giró para mirar a sus padres, y ella les sonrió.**

 **"Nos vemos más tarde ... Ma ... Pa". Yin los abrazó, ya que ella no los vería por un tiempo.**

 **...**

 **"Nos vemos ... años antes, quiero decir". Yang corrigió a Yin con una sonrisa. Como Yin iría al pasado, eso significaba que se verían de nuevo muy pronto.**

 **La cola de Naruto golpeó el costado de la cabeza de Yang.**

"Eh, eso fue bueno ... ¡Oye!" Yang solo dijo que Blake la golpeara la nuca y la miraba con sequedad.

"Estúpido Yang ..." dijo Ruby con la palma de la mano, ¿cómo podría alguien ser tan malo?

 **"Estúpida ma". Yin susurró, antes de que Naruto le pusiera la mano en la cabeza y le sonriera.**

"¡Mira! ¡Incluso ella está de acuerdo!" Ruby dijo con Blake y Weiss asintiendo.

Yang solo puso mala cara de nuevo. Sus amigos y su hermana son idiotas. No tenían buen sentido del humor.

 **"Patear algunos culos".**

 **Con esas palabras en su espalda, Yin comenzó a prepararse.**

 **Ella tenía una misión que cumplir.**

"Bueno, supongo que eso es todo para este episodio". Yang dijo dejar el libro para que ella pudiera estirarse, ¿quién hubiera pensado que leer podría ser tan agotador?

"Sí, fue un buen capítulo, incluso si fue un poco grosero", dijo Weiss, sonriendo. Este libro fue realmente interesante, no podía esperar para leer el resto.

"Bueno, quién quiere…" Yang no pudo terminar cuando apareció otro portal en el cielo lo suficientemente alto como para que no pudieran alcanzarlo y antes de que se dieran cuenta, 3 personas abandonaron el cielo.

Justo encima de ellos.

"Oh, shi-!"

"Agh!"

"¡Mis uñas!"

"..Ay.."

"Ugh no otra vez ..."

"Oww!"

"….!?"

Se oyeron 7 gemidos cuando las tres personas que cayeron del cielo cayeron sobre el equipo RWBY.

"¿Qué demonios sucedió?", Dijo Yang finalmente, poniéndose de pie y empujando a todos los que estaban encima de ella con facilidad.

"Espera esa voz ... ¿Yang?" La familiar voz de cierto pelirrojo se escuchó haciendo que todos se levantaran rápidamente y se miraran.

"¡Pyrrha! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Ruby dijo saltando cerca del pelirrojo.

"¿Ruby? Veo que Blake y Weiss están aquí también ... ¿Supongo que estamos atrapados aquí entonces?" Pyrrha le preguntó sonriéndole a la chica más joven de una manera amistosa.

"Sí, estábamos hablando de lo que podríamos hacer este fin de semana, ya que queríamos hacer algo en equipo, pero nos encontramos con un DVD extraño y, para decirlo de más, terminamos aquí". Blake dijo dándole un resumen de lo que pasó.

"Sí, lo adiviné ... Estaba entrenando cuando de repente apareció un niño y me ofreció la oportunidad de ver algo asombroso y bueno ..." Pyrrha dijo avergonzada de lo fácil que cayó en una trampa del niño más joven.

 _"Ah, veo que finalmente llegaste aquí, Pyrrha, Velvet y Neo"._ Dijo la voz molesta y familiar que RWBY conocía bien.

"... ¿Q-quién eres? ¿Y por qué nos trajiste h-aquí ..." La voz tímida de una Velvet preguntó lo más amable que pudo en un momento en que estaba leyendo un libro en la biblioteca y al siguiente aparece aquí.

 _"Bueno, estoy seguro de que el equipo RWBY puede explicar quién soy yo. Y el motivo por el que los traje a todos ustedes aquí es porque leerá una historia sobre alguien que podría impactar sus vidas de una manera u otra. Con los primeros ocho capítulos introducciones de su hijo con un hombre conocido como Naruto "._ La voz dijo sorprendiendo a todos los que no sabían eso.

 _"Lamentablemente, no puedo quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo, ya que tengo algo que hacer. Oye, mira, idiota, ¿sabes lo difícil que es organizar las cosas? * Tos * Como estaba diciendo, necesito manejar algunos negocios, así que Deje las explicaciones a las chicas. Ah, y Neo, usarán su voz para poder interactuar con ellas en esta lectura. Adiós ~ "_ Con eso, la voz desapareció y dejó el grupo de 7 en la sala.

"Bueno ... supongo que deberíamos explicarlo. Vamos a comer algo mientras lo hacemos". Blake dijo en tono cansado que parecía que tenía que explicarle todo a la gente nueva.

Ella no estaba feliz de que más personas llegaran con Naruto.


	4. Capitulo 03 - Leer Pira

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy el propietario de Naruto, RWBY o Naruto The Huntsmen Reborn de fairy tail dragon slayer FTDS**

* * *

"- .. y por eso se ven obligados a leer este libro". Ruby dijo, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, contenta de haber dejado de explicar cosas como por qué fueron traídas aquí y por qué fueron forzadas aquí.

Cuando la niña dejó de explicar esto, se tiró en el sofá de espaldas.

O bien encima de Yang y Weiss, quienes no se divirtieron con esto y al instante la empujaron al suelo.

"¿¡Oye!?"

"Ya veo ... ¿Entonces, básicamente, esta persona de Naruto se va a convertir en alguien realmente importante para nosotros?" Pyrrha preguntó con un sonrojo en su rostro, desconocida para la mayoría de las personas que era un poco sociable, por lo que la idea de que un chico se convirtiera en alguien importante en su vida le dio algunas ideas.

Terciopelo por su parte solo estaba sonrojando una tormenta tanto que podría confundirla con un tomate con lo roja que estaba en este momento. Mientras Neopolitan solo frotaba su barbilla pensando que en realidad estaba interesada en esta historia, incluso si no era real, quería saber cómo cambiaría su vida gracias a este chico de Naruto.

Por lo que ella sabe, nunca había tenido a alguien así. Cinder y su pandilla eran simples contratistas para ella y su compañera en el crimen romano. Y Roman era solo que su compañero en el crimen no era nada más ni nada menos que si él muriera ella, honestamente, no le daría una sola puta.

"Básicamente, sí ... Por lo que hemos leído hasta ahora, él será nuestro h-esposo como se mostró con los capítulos de Blake y Yang". Weiss dijo que con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, no sabía cómo manejaría su capítulo si tuviera uno, pero sabía que no iba a ser bonita ... al menos para ella.

"O-Oh ... me encantaría ..." Pyrrha dijo por lo bajo si se había enamorado de este tipo en la historia, entonces eso significaba que el hombre tenía las cualidades que quería en un hombre o un amigo al menos ". D-Do you mind si leo? ... "

"¿Hmm? Claro que no quiero leer mucho, incluso si me encanta la historia". Yang dijo antes de que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. "Podría entregar un Blake, ¿sabes lo malo que es eso?" La niña gritó horrorizada ante la idea de convertirse en una lombriz de libros como su compañera.

Por supuesto, Blake la miró con furia por el comentario.

"A-¡De acuerdo! Quiero decir * tos * de acuerdo, empezaré ahora si eso está bien para todos ustedes" Pyrrha dijo cortésmente recibiendo un asentimiento de todos. Especialmente de Velvet y Neo, quienes fueron exagerados al ver su propia historia. " **Capítulo - 03 Pira** ... ¿Es esta mi hija?" Pyrrha preguntó parpadeando varias veces.

Por supuesto, era su hijo el que sabía que era una niña que consideraba que su madre en algún momento quería llamarla así antes de aceptar a Pyrrha o al menos eso es lo que le había dicho antes.

 **"Pira Uzumaki ... la Plaga Roja ... Humanitie Bane ... el Destructor Inmortal ... La Doncella de Otoño". Un hombre alto habló mientras miraba a una figura encadenada y atada delante de él. El hombre, James Ironwood, fue capaz de mirar hacia abajo a la joven delante de él. Llevaba un traje blanco, que le servía como traje militar. Los años y el estrés habían vuelto a su cabello negro una vez gris, y no pudo evitar sentir lástima por la persona que tenía delante.**

"No se ve tan diferente la última vez que lo vi". Weiss dijo que, parpadeando varias veces, el hombre se veía casi igual a lo que ella recuerda bien, además de tener todo su cabello negro canoso y algunas arrugas aquí y allá.

Notó las miradas confusas que todos le enviaban y simplemente dijo.

"Mi hermana trabaja debajo de él, así que lo he visto algunas veces en persona".

 **Pira Uzumaki.**

 **Hija de Naruto Uzumaki y Pyrrha Nikos ... la persona más desafortunada, la más peligrosa y quizás la más** _ **amorosa**_ **que tuvo el disgusto de conocer.**

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué se compadecería de un niño?" Yang preguntó en confusión antes de que sus ojos se abrieran en shock. "¿Espera qué? ¿Cómo demonios va a ser peligroso un niño?"

"Supongo que mi mala suerte está en mi sangre ..." dijo Pyrrha dejando caer su cabeza en una depresión que deseaba que ese no fuera el caso en el que su familia solía bromear al respecto y lo odiaba porque tenía la mala suerte de ser famosa. Convertirse en la tapa de un cereal malo entre muchas cosas más.

 **Capturarla sola había terminado con la destrucción del Reino de Vacuo, y ahora había sido condenada a muerte 21 veces.**

"¡¿Qué demonios ?! ¡¿Cómo demonios logró un niño hacer tal cosa ?!" ¡Weiss gritó en shock cómo en el mundo tenía un niño tal poder o era capaz de causar tal cosa!

"¿Esperar 21 veces? Pensé que era ilegal poner a un niño por muy peligroso que sea en una sentencia de muerte". Blake dijo con los ojos entrecerrados que la ley, que incluso se aplicaba a Faunus, no importaba la cantidad de racismo que tuvieran los humanos, no se atrevían a poner un niño en tal cosa.

 _'¿¡Qué demonios hizo mi hija !? Y lo más importante de todo, ¿dónde estoy yo o mi h-esposo para evitar que cause tanto daño o al menos protegerla?_ Pensó Pyrrha con los ojos tristes, no esperaba que su hija fuera así, pero parece que algo debe de haber pasado para que las cosas salgan así.

 **Ninguna de sus sentencias de muerte había podido matarla, por lo que solo podían encerrarla.**

"... ¿Su apariencia?" Velvet dijo en voz alta llamando la atención de todos, haciéndola sonrojarse y alejarse de ellos.

"¿Eh? Qué quieres decir?" Ruby preguntó inocentemente que apenas había logrado escuchar lo que dijo, y vio que Velvet hizo todo lo posible por responder.

"B-bueno, acabo de decir que tal vez su s-look es la regeneración? M-Mi mamá tiene esa apariencia y es realmente fuerte, así que ..." Velvet dijo tímidamente al obtener un par de 'ohhh' de todos.

"¿Todavía qué tan fuerte es su apariencia para sobrevivir a 21 sentencias de muerte?" Weiss preguntó en voz alta, pero nadie pudo responderla, ya que no saben la respuesta para eso.

 **Pira tenía todo su cuerpo envuelto con vendas que estaban enfundadas con polvo de gravedad para evitar que sus músculos se movieran. Todo, desde su pecho, brazos y piernas, estaban envueltos firmemente en él. Ella tenía una varilla metálica clavada en su pecho, justo a través del centro, pegada a una pared detrás de ella, con brillantes círculos amarillos en ella. Su piel era pálida, ya que no había visto la luz del día durante años. Ella tenía tres púas de metal atravesando ambos brazos, encadenándolos. Sus manos estaban selladas en una máquina que siempre drenaría su aura lejos de ella ... y sellaría su habilidad para usar sus poderes de soltera.**

 **Incluso tenía una punta atravesando su cráneo, entrando en un lado y saliendo del otro. Todas las puntas estaban atadas a cadenas que fueron atacadas a las paredes a su alrededor. Ella tenía una máscara sobre su ojo derecho, y su boca estaba amordazada para evitar que mordiera a nadie.**

"¿¡Q-qué demonios !? ¿Cómo en el mundo sigue viva con todo eso?" Yang gritó en shock siendo la única lo suficientemente buena para hablar, mientras que el resto simplemente se quedó inmóvil en su lugar ante lo que vieron.

En el momento en que gritó, sacó a todos de su estado de asombro y palideció con algunos desmayos (Velvet y Ruby) y otros que parecían casi desmayarse (Blake y Weiss). Sin embargo, Pyrrha tenía un aura oscura que rodeaba su cuerpo cuando vio lo que le hizo a su hija

 _'T-ese hombre- no ese monstruo! ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerle esto a mi hija? Mi hermosa hija ... Cuando tenga en mis manos a ese hombre, le juro por Dios que lo mataré si mi marido no lo hace "._ Pyrrha pensó con rabia mientras su instinto de madre dormida se despertó en el momento en que vio a su hija en esa condición gracias a ese hombre que su rabia casi la hacía parecer una cierta cabeza roja en las naciones elementales.

Cuando logró calmarse lo suficiente para que el aura desapareciera, continuó leyendo.

 **Había otras cien ametralladoras Gatling montadas en la pared alrededor de la gran sala, con puntos rojos de láser apuntando hacia ella. Si parecía que iba a escapar, descargarían tantas rondas como fuera posible para destruir su cuerpo en pedazos.**

 **Sus dos únicos rasgos visibles eran su largo y salvaje cabello rojo que creció hasta el piso y un único ojo amarillo** _ **brillante**_ **.**

 **"James Ironwood ... ¿Me estás visitando poco? Me siento honrado de que te tomes el tiempo de tu día por ese motivo. ¿He sido condenado a muerte otra vez?" Pira preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados hacia James. Se estaba sintiendo enferma al ver que su expresión se volvía de disgusto ante sus claras burlas.**

"Lo juro ..." Pyrrha estaba a punto de decir antes de que alguien la interrumpiera.

"Oye, vaya, pyrrha, cálmate. No puedo culparte por enojarte. Sé que lo haría si fuera mi propia hija, pero si te ayuda, te ayudaré a darle una paliza a ese tipo" dijo Yang con una sonrisa envolviéndola. rodea a la pelirroja con una sonrisa en la cara y recibe un gesto de asentimiento agradecido.

"No puedo creer que el general hiciera algo como esto ..." Weiss murmuró mientras Neopolitan alzaba las cejas. Quien intentó hablar pero tuvo que toser varias veces antes de que ella lo hiciera.

"... El general siempre ha sido así. De todos los directores, él es el más brutal de todos, esto no es lo peor ... al menos no lo peor que he visto de este hombre". Respondió Neo frotándose la garganta, le dolía la garganta después de no hablar durante mucho tiempo, por lo que obligarse a hablar en este momento era difícil incluso para ella.

Pensé que era cierto, ya que ella había visto y escuchado las cosas que el hombre había hecho, así que sabía toda la mierda que había hecho antes en el pasado.

 **James tragó saliva.**

 **Incluso con todo lo que la mantenía atada ... ella era quizás la persona más poderosa que conocía ... al menos viva.**

 **Con los poderes de Maiden otorgados a ella por su madre, tras la muerte de Pyrrha, y viendo que Naruto dio su vida para salvarla, le dio su aspecto de adaptación a ella ... ella era una doncella inmortal cuyo cuerpo no tenía límites.**

 _"Ya veo ... por eso no estamos aquí para ayudarla ..."_ Pyrrha pensó con tristeza que había muerto si ya no había hecho algo para salvar a su hija y parece que tenía razón en que ambos murieron en un momento dado.

"Espera poderes de la doncella?" Blake preguntó con una ceja levantada, no sabía por qué, pero el término doncella le suena familiar.

"Tu opinión es tan buena como la mía Blakey" Yang dijo secamente que no tenía idea de qué demonios era esta doncella, pero que sonaba familiar por alguna razón.

 _"Así que esa es la apariencia de Naruto ... Aún así, ¿cómo alguien puede volverse inmortal?"_ Weiss pensó que parte de ella se negaba a creer que tal cosa era posible, pero no era lo suficientemente tonta como para intentarlo y negarlo, sea lo que sea el poder de esta doncella. hacer algo con eso.

 **Solo su padre hubiera podido derrotarla.**

 **"Pira Uzumaki ... tengo una oferta para ti." James habló mientras miraba a la chica peligrosa con los ojos entrecerrados.**

 **Parecía interesada si su frente levantada significaba algo.**

 **"... Tú, Ozpin, Qrow y Glynda son la razón por la que murió mi madre ... tu** _ **incompetencia**_ **es la razón por la que mi padre dio su vida para salvar la mía ... No quiero tener nada que ver con ninguna oferta que tengas. Yo ' Voy a escapar, todo a su debido tiempo ... y cuando lo haga, terminaré este mundo con mis propias manos ". Pira habló con su ojo mostrando solo malicia hacia James. Ella no quería tener nada que ver con él si no terminaba con ella matándolo con sus propias manos.**

"Voy a hablar con el tío Qrow después de esto". Yang dijo que con los ojos enrojecidos y su cabello convertido en fuego como el resto de las chicas que ya tenían su capítulo, se había apegado a este chico de Naruto, al escuchar que su tío tenía algo que ver con la muerte de su amiga y probablemente de ella. La muerte del marido en ese mundo la dejó bastante emocional.

 **Ella destruiría el mundo que le causó tanto sufrimiento y le arrebató a su familia.**

"No puedo decir que la culpo después de todo, estaría en la misma posición si se llevaran a mi familia". Blake dijo en voz baja que nadie negaba sus palabras, ni siquiera Ruby, la más pura de todas. Sabía que no sería capaz de manejar tal cosa que apenas podría manejar la muerte de su madre después de todo.

¿Así que imagina perder a todos los seres queridos? Ellos no sabían cómo manejarían tal cosa.

 **James asintió con la cabeza.**

 **"Impulsamos a Pyrrha a aceptar la responsabilidad de Fall Maiden ... y tienes razón. Fue mi propia incompetencia lo que hizo que Naruto se sacrificara para salvarte. Por eso quería ofrecerte una manera de recuperar a tus padres". James habló con los brazos detrás de la espalda. Él no estaba cruzando los dedos, porque sabía que de alguna manera ella sabría si él hacía algo por el estilo.**

 **Pira ahora parecía realmente interesada.**

 **¿Que dijo el?**

 **"Mamá y papá están muertos. No puedo recuperarlos. A menos que de repente construyas una máquina que pueda devolver a los muertos, prefiero conformarme con la extinción de toda la vida". Pira le dio una contraoferta. Terminaría con todo el sufrimiento en el planeta y destruiría toda la vida por completo, si él la dejaba ir.**

Pyrrha se habría chivado de lo linda que su hija los llamaba así si no fuera porque la tensión en la habitación era tan densa que era casi imposible romperla.

Bueno eso y ella sintió que se volvería torpe.

Pensé que parece que este ha sido el capítulo más oscuro de todos los que habían leído. Ruby le había contado cómo habían ido los otros dos capítulos, así que estaba un poco decepcionada de cómo iban las cosas en este capítulo, pero al menos espera que su hija tenga la oportunidad de volver atrás en el tiempo.

 **No era como si ella ignorara la guerra que había causado. Claro, ya no hubo ningún grimm gracias a sus acciones antes de que destruyera a Vacuo ... pero ahora todos estaban en guerra entre sí.**

"Hmmm ... Entonces, es por eso que no hemos experimentado la guerra durante los últimos 80 años, entonces ..." Blake le dijo que tenía sentido para ella que el mundo había evitado hacer algo duro o incluso entrar en la guerra.

La guerra es probablemente la mayor causa de emociones negativas en el mundo. Había leído sobre guerras antes y podía imaginar la cantidad de sentimientos negativos que debió haber provocado.

Básicamente las malas emociones provocaron a Grimm.

Las enormes cantidades de Grimm que se sintieron atraídos por estas emociones negativas significaron que el mundo podría terminar en cualquier momento gracias a ello. Así que el hecho de que los Grimm estuvieran allí afuera impidió que la guerra estallara, pero si los sacas de la ecuación, entonces el mundo se rompería en la guerra, estaba segura de que esta era la única razón por la que la mayoría de Fauno soportaba el tratamiento que recibían de los humanos.

 **James suspiró.**

 **Tenía que tener la boca inteligente de su padre, ¿no?**

"... Una parte de mí es orgullosa y la otra parte quiere regañarla por eso". Pyrrha dijo honestamente que, como cualquier padre, estaría orgullosa y feliz de que su hija tuviera rasgos de ellos, pero su lado razonable quería regañar a su hija por eso.

 **"Han aparecido grietas en el espacio y en el tiempo. Hemos podido examinarlas, estudiarlas y aprender de ellas. Las líneas de tiempo existentes se están borrando, volviendo a un cierto punto en el tiempo ... Nuestra línea de tiempo está condenada. ... Este mundo se ha desgarrado por la guerra ... Quiero cambiar nuestra línea de tiempo para mejor ... Si nuestra línea de tiempo se va a borrar ... ¿por qué no la reemplazamos con algo que beneficie a todos? James preguntó mientras ella la miraba cerrando su ojo, y pensando en sus declaraciones. Se preguntaba cómo se aplicaría esto a ella, y por qué necesitarían su ayuda, sin duda.**

 **Pira sonrió bajo su máscara.**

 **"... Hah, si esta línea de tiempo se va a borrar ... ¿Por qué te ayudaría? Eso me ahorra la molestia de escapar". Pira habló, y James la miró con más severidad.**

"Cierto." Ruby dijo asintiendo sabiamente haciendo que todos la miraran fijamente.

 **"... Lo que te ofrezco es la oportunidad de tener una familia ... evitar la muerte de tus padres. Prevenir todo el sufrimiento que causaste ... evitar que todo** _ **tu**_ **sufrimiento suceda. Te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad para volver al pasado ... Incluso puedes ir al pasado y matarme si así lo deseas ". James ofreció su propia cabeza en una bandeja para ella. Su vida por un futuro mejor para todos los seres vivos. La capacidad de entregarse a cambio de un futuro más brillante ... lo haría sin dudarlo.**

 **Pira la miró sorprendida.**

"Por mucho que tenga ganas de odiarlo, debo decir que tiene las cualidades de un buen líder. No muchas personas darían su vida a cambio de tener un mejor futuro para todos los demás. Muy pocas personas podrían hacer algo así sin pensarlo dos veces. sobre eso ". Weiss dijo realmente impresionado con el general que podía ver de una manera por la cual su hermana admiraba al general.

"Es cierto, mi ... padre solía ser un líder y bueno ... él siempre ponía su vida en la vida si eso significaba proteger a su gente y hacer que tuvieran una vida mejor gracias a su sacrificio afortunadamente, eso nunca sucedió". Blake dijo a medias que su padre solía ser el líder del colmillo blanco y también es el líder de su aldea, por lo que ella sabía las muchas cosas que había hecho para salvar a su gente y cuántas veces había arriesgado su vida por ellos.

 **No por su oferta de dejar que ella lo matara, sino por la posibilidad de volver atrás y evitar que su propio sufrimiento ocurra. La oportunidad de tener una vida normal con su familia una vez más ... para conocer el amor de su madre y tener a su padre allí para protegerla.**

"Espero que mi otro y Naruto puedan darle todo eso ..." Pyrrha dijo suavemente mirando a su hija con una mirada igualmente suave.

"Me interesa cómo reaccionarían todos nuestros hijos y otras personas cuando se conocieran". Yang dijo con una leve sonrisa que podía imaginar el desastre y las posibles peleas que se producirían.

 _'Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.'_ Ruby, Weiss, Blake y Velvet pensaron con escalofríos bajando por su espina dorsal por alguna razón que las palabras de Yang les dieron un mal presentimiento sobre el futuro.

 **Ella miró a James.**

 **"¿Sabes qué pasa si estás mintiendo?" Pira le pregunto.**

 **James asintió.**

 **"Si estoy mintiendo ... tú personalmente lo destruirías todo. El hecho de que esté dispuesto a permitirte salir debería decirte que no estoy diciendo nada más que verdad. Este mundo está condenado ... no lo hace. importa si nuestra línea de tiempo se borra o no ... porque no queda nada más que dolor y sufrimiento aquí ... Te dejo borrar esta línea de tiempo con tus propias manos ... y la sustituyo por una mejor. Un futuro donde** _ **usted**_ **no tendrá que sufrir lo que hicisteis ..." James habló más suavemente, y él podía ver que estaba pensando más en ella. Ella lo miró cuando abrió el ojo.**

 **Pira miró hacia abajo momentos después.**

 **"... Muy bien, lo haré ... libérame. Si dices la verdad, te doy mi palabra de que no te traicionaré". Pira habló con convicción.**

 **Su padre le enseñó a cumplir siempre su palabra, a no volver nunca más. A pesar de que se había convertido en la forma en que lo hizo, nunca rompería una promesa que hizo. Ella tenía su propio código que ella siguió.**

"Mmm, así que esto significa que Naruto es un hombre de palabra, entonces es bueno saberlo". Weiss asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro que podía respetar una cosa así, después de todo, no mucha gente podría estar de acuerdo con ese código.

"Estoy feliz de que mi hija parece seguir eso también". Pyrrha dijo feliz y orgullosa de que su hija tuviera al menos un sentido moral en ella.

 **James presionó un botón en un control remoto y las máquinas que mantenían su aura agotada apagadas.**

 **Al instante, las grietas comenzaron a formarse en la máquina. Pira rompió la máquina sosteniendo sus manos como rehenes en pedazos. Arrancó las puntas de sus brazos, sanando casi instantáneamente los agujeros en su cuerpo mientras lo hacía. Arrancó las cadenas de su pequeño cuerpo y se arrancó las máscaras de la cara. Arrancó todas las vendas de su cuerpo, antes de levantarse y sacar la estaca de su cerebro.**

 **James tragó saliva.**

 **Lo único que le había impedido escapar era el hecho de que estaba perdiendo su aura. De lo contrario, ella habría podido escapar ... ¿y quién sabe cuánto tiempo habría pasado antes de que Semblence se activara y su cuerpo se adaptara para quitarle su aura?**

 _"¿Por qué no me sorprende que su hija sea probablemente la más fuerte de todas?"_ Blake pensó que con un punto muerto, de todos, el más fuerte e inteligente de todos fue Pyrrha, estaba segura de que Pyrrha era el más fuerte de toda la escuela sin contar con los maestros o el director.

 _"Espero que ella no pase por la vergüenza por la que pasé"._ Pyrrha pensó nerviosamente que el precio que tenía que pagar por ser tan fuerte es que se hizo famosa y que solo quería ser una chica normal como todos los demás, al mismo tiempo que era fuerte.

 **"Creamos una cura para la enfermedad que plagaba el mundo. Llévala a un científico en el pasado y haz muchas copias de ella. Si destruimos la enfermedad desde el principio, Naruto no tendrá que dar su vida para salvarte. ... cómo salvar a tu madre depende de ti ". James habló mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó un caso que tenía la vacuna para la enfermedad que había cobrado tantas vidas.**

"Parece que muchas cosas van a ir mal en el futuro entonces ..." Blake dijo con una mueca de dolor que el futuro no parecía tan bueno como habían pensado que se verían las miradas confusas en las caras de todos, continuó.

"Míralo de esta manera. Una posible guerra estalla después de que Naruto destruya a los Grimm, una enfermedad que asola al mundo y que incluso Naruto tuvo que sacrificarse, y quién sabe qué otras cosas hay". Blake dijo que todos se detuvieron con horror, incluso Neo de todas las personas sintieron miedo por lo mal que suena el futuro.

 **Pira hizo una pausa.**

 **"Tu vida ... ¿qué te diré para hacerte saber que puedo matarte?" Pira preguntó con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho desnudo.**

 **"... El hombre de hojalata ha ganado un corazón. Es un código que creé, de modo que si llegara el día en que se necesitara mi muerte para salvar a otros ... estaría listo para eso. Solo dígame esa frase. , y te permitiré matarme sin argumentos ". James hablaba como un soldado experimentado. Estaba dispuesto a aceptar su destino en cualquier momento. Incluso si ese destino significaba que iba a ser asesinado por una niña de 15 años.**

 **Pira asintió con la cabeza.**

 **"Dame algo de ropa. No voy a aparecer y ver a mi papá sin la mejor ropa. No quiero que me vea como una rata callejera". Pira ordenó a James, quien se dejó caer un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que podría haber elegido a la persona equivocada para el trabajo.**

"... Tengo la sensación de que todas nuestras hijas serán las niñas de papá". ¡Yang dijo con una gran mano a más personas que iban a tratar de obtener el afecto de su esposo! Ella ya tenía rivales más que suficientes, ya que lo último que necesita es a sus hijas que desean obtener ese afecto (no de una manera romántica) para ellas mismas.

No sabía si el hijo de Blake era un niño de mamá o un padre de papá, pero sabía que no tendría que preocuparse demasiado por lo que se veía, ya que los niños no son tan directos cuando le piden afecto si algo intentaría hacer. su propio padre orgulloso de él.

 **Ella se preocupó más por salvar a su "papá" y lo que hizo por salvar el futuro.**

 **"Desactive su Maiden Power, y podemos hablar más sobre su trabajo". James habló.**

 **"No ... ya no merezco el color de los ojos de papá. Se avergonzaría de lo que hice". Pira habló en serio.**

 **Ella sabía que estaba mal, pero a ella no le importaba. Ella sabía que su padre nunca aprobaría sus acciones, y mientras le importaba ... no podía ayudarse a sí misma. El deseo de ver arder el mundo había sido demasiado fuerte para ella. Entonces, una vez que se había apoderado de ella, la presión de la venganza había sido demasiado poderosa para que ella la soltara.**

"Estoy seguro de que Naruto se sentiría decepcionado con ella, pero estoy completamente seguro de que la perdonaría, ya que al final ella es su sangre". Pyrrha dijo sonriendo por todas las cosas que escuchó sobre este Naruto y solo leyó que era una persona muy amorosa, por lo que estaba segura de que su hija sería perdonada después de ser castigada ... incluso si era castigada.

 **Pira sonrió.**

 **Ella destruiría este futuro con sus propias manos ... y lo reemplazaría con una mejor.**

 **Un futuro que** _ **ella**_ **disfrutaría.** **  
**  
"Bueno, creo que eso es todo para este capítulo". Pyrrha dijo en voz baja que se sentía un poco mejor al saber que su hija volvería en el tiempo y tendría la oportunidad de no solo encontrarse con ellos, sino también de evitar que murieran.

"¡Sí! Tengo que admitir que fue un capítulo muy interesante, mientras que estaba oscuro, todavía estaba bien". Yang dijo que con una sonrisa ahora su amiga no tendría que morir y su esposo tampoco tendría que morir, lo que mejoró las cosas para ella.

"Solo espero que esto no se vuelva más oscuro". Ruby pensó con un suspiro que no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas, así que espera que no se vuelva más oscuro, le encantaron las historias y esta historia en particular, pero a ella no le gustó que las cosas se oscurecieran en este capítulo. ... malo para ella.

"Sí, yo también lo espero ..." susurró Velvet al lado de Ruby, ella no era tan fanática de esas cosas más después de que se enteró del fantasma en la biblioteca cuando se coló para leer.

"Bueno, espero que ese no sea el caso". Pyrrha dijo con una sonrisa amistosa volviéndose hacia Weiss y le dio el libro para su sorpresa.

"Espera, ¿tengo que leer esto también?" Weiss dijo sorprendida que pensó que podría haber dejado la lectura para todos los demás, ya que no tenía ganas de leerles más, así que leerle a Ruby, quien le había rogado varias veces que le leyera una historia que ella rechazó. ¡No era una niñera!

"Bueno, al final del capítulo, decía que te entregara el libro, así que ..." Pyrrha dijo haciendo que la heredera suspirara.

"Está bien, bien ... ¡Esto no significa que te esté leyendo un cuento de cama, Ruby!" Weiss se quebró cuando vio la mirada esperanzada en los ojos de Ruby haciendo que la niña gimiera como un cachorro pateado.

"Pero Weisssss".

Todos simplemente pusieron los ojos en blanco a las dos chicas.

Solo esperan apurarse para que puedan continuar.


	5. Capitulo 04 - Leer Willow

**Aquí hay un nuevo episodio para esta historia de lectura.**

 **Las actualizaciones van a ser mucho más lentas ya que la universidad, el trabajo y otras cosas en la vida real me llevan mucho tiempo y al final casi me desmayo por lo cansado que estoy de no mencionar que tengo 3 historias más que tengo activo y necesito actualizar de vez en cuando.**

 _ **Reading Naruto the Fair Raven's Son**_ **recibirá una actualización cuando termine el capítulo de Caramel y lo actualice.**

 **Puede que reciba una actualización aquí y allá para el** _ **Equipo Eclipse**_ **y Él lucha por la causa, ellos luchan por él.**

 **Todo lo que pido es que solo trate de ser paciente, la universidad me está dando más mierda de lo habitual con la tarea y los proyectos, jajaja.**

 **Sin mencionar que este episodio tomó más tiempo porque me enfermé mucho. De todos modos basta de esa mierda.**

 **Además, los capítulos de esta introducción para los niños se centrarán en las "madres" y, a continuación, serán más interactivos con todas las personas actuales.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy el propietario de Naruto, RWBY o Naruto The Huntsmen Reborn.**

* * *

"¿Realmente tengo que hacer esto?" Le preguntó a Weiss con un gemido que realmente no quería hacer esto, principalmente porque sabía que Ruby la molestaría más tarde. O utilízalo contra ella, al menos eso es lo que ella pensó.

"¡Todos tenemos que leerlo Reina de hielo, así que deja de llorar y comienza a leer!" Yang dijo que Weiss le echó una mirada sucia al apodo.

"¡Sí, Weiss! Recuerda que la extraña voz dijo que todos tuvimos que leer o algo así", dijo Ruby con los ojos llenos de estrellas haciendo que la heredera gimiera molesta.

"... ¡Bien, pero eso no significa que me guste esto!" Weiss dijo que obtener un 'yay' del resto de su equipo haciendo de su papel sus ojos, ¿por qué no pudo obtener un equipo normal?

"Dice ... **Capítulo 04 - Sauce** ..." Weiss dijo levantando una ceja si este era el capítulo de su hija, ¿por qué nombró a su hija o hijo Willow? Estaba segura de que si alguna vez tuviera un hijo o una hija, los llamaría algo relacionado con el invierno o la nieve.

 **"¿Cómo se ve nuestro calendario, Klein, necesito saber qué nos depara la próxima semana?" Una pequeña mujer preguntó mientras se miraba en el espejo, limpiando un poco de maquillaje, para que pudiera volver a aplicarlo. Era de un cuerpo delgado, con un cofre de tamaño medio y caderas anchas. Llevaba un vestido largo azul con el escote profundo para mostrar su escote. Tenía su largo cabello blanco atado en una cola de caballo a un lado. Sus ojos azules miraron al espejo y se limpió el maquillaje que cubría una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo.**

 **Weiss Schnee.**

"De ninguna manera ..." Todos, excepto Neo / Velvet / Pyrrha, dijeron con una voz sorprendida girándose para mirar a la heredera mucho a su confusión.

"¿Qué?"

"¿¡Realmente tienes cofre en el futuro !?" Yang dijo con un grito exagerado apuntando con un dedo tembloroso a su compañero de equipo de temática blanca haciéndola gruñirle.

"¿¡Qué se supone qué significa!?" Gruñó instintivamente cubriéndose el pecho en defensa propia.

Tenía un cofre, ¡era un poco más pequeña que el promedio, eso es todo!

Yang no dijo nada ya que todavía estaba sorprendida por las revelaciones.

 **Sentada frente a ella estaba su amado esposo Naruto Uzu ... Naruto Schnee, ya que según la tradición de sus familias, se necesitaba el nombre de Schnee para seguir viviendo.**

 **Naruto tenía su cabello peinado hacia atrás, para una película que estaban promocionando, con gel para mantenerlo en su lugar. Llevaba un traje blanco brillante, con una camisa negra debajo y una corbata naranja. Se negó a ponerse naranja de sus trajes. Ante su sugerencia, él había crecido su cabello lo suficiente para que llegara a sus hombros. Era solo el gel que lo mantenía fuera de su cara en ese momento.**

"Odio admitirlo, pero se ve tan guapo como esa mierda". Yang dijo, ¡¿cómo demonios se veía alguien guapo con varios estilos de ropa, peinados y demás ?!

"Tengo que estar de acuerdo, se parece a un príncipe así". Pyrrha dijo con un creciente sonrojo con todos los demás, no siendo diferente.

Bueno, todos excepto Neo que tenían un brillo peligroso en sus ojos. Si así era como se suponía que debía verse su hombre, no podría esperar a su capítulo si tenía uno.

"Tenía razón, se ve guapo así ... Se ajusta a la encantadora príncipe ..." Pensó Weiss con una mirada vidriosa en sus ojos, ella siempre había querido a un hombre que tuviera una apariencia más refinada, o al menos una que no lo hiciera. Parezca un bruto o un idiota tratando de seducirla.

Pero al ver a Naruto vestido con un traje blanco brillante mientras que tenía el pelo hacia atrás casi la hizo ir a la tierra lala.

 **Sentada con su cabeza en el regazo de Naruto estaba su ... hija.**

 **"No te preocupes demasiado por nuestro horario Snow Angel". Naruto bromeó con Weiss, y ella le sonrió por un momento.**

"Eh, ¿no es ese el mismo apodo que Jaune usó?" Blake preguntó con una ceja levantada y recibió un gesto de asentimiento de Pyrrha.

"Sí, lo hizo, pero parece que funciona para Naruto hahah ..." Pyrrha dijo con una risa incómoda que había estado allí cuando intentó coquetear con Weiss, así que había visto que ... mal había fallado.

"¡Bueno, mi esposo es tan increíble como eso!" Yang gritó recibiendo asentimientos de las chicas que ya habían conseguido su capítulo.

 **"Esa es la reina ... ¿Klein?" Weiss preguntó de nuevo.**

 **Klein, su fiel mayordomo durante todo el tiempo que pudo recordar. Se había puesto en los años bastante recientemente, ahora todo su cabello había desaparecido. Todavía era bajo y redondeado, pero aún tenía el brillo de la vida en sus ojos. Estaba más que feliz de permanecer como el mayordomo de la familia Schnee todo el tiempo que pudo.**

"Me alegro de que todavía esté cerca ..." Weiss dijo sonriendo suavemente ante la imagen del mayordomo que había sido el único además de Winter que estaba allí cuando ella necesitaba a alguien más o al menos a alguien que la entendiera y que a veces actuaba como un padre. debería.

En todo caso, él era su padre sustituto.

 **"La producción de la película que ustedes dos comenzarán comenzará el próximo viernes. Tiene un concierto a dúo reservado para el jueves. El martes, hay una conferencia de prensa para la próxima línea de productos de Schnee Dust Companies ... y el lunes está programado para reunirse con la junta directiva ". Klein le recordó todo lo que tenía que hacer, algunas cosas con las que Naruto estaba involucrado. Después de Beacon, los dos habían comenzado sus carreras juntos. Al principio comenzó como ellos solo cantando juntos.**

 **Luego fueron recogidos por un sello discográfico, después de lo cual evolucionó hasta que fueron recogidos para ofertas de películas. Finalmente, a Weiss se le devolvió su título de heredera de la COSUDE cuando su padre falleció y Whitley fue considerada indigna por la junta directiva por el papel de directora.**

"¿Qué tipo de nombre es Whitley? Hahahah" Ruby se rió a carcajadas con todos los demás, incluso Weiss, que no parecía molesta por el hecho de que se estaban burlando de su hermano.

Él era un gilipollas después de todo, así que ella no podía preocuparse menos por él.

"Dejando atrás a Whity o w / e el infierno que se llama, me sorprende que ustedes dos hayan ido por ese tipo de vida después de Beacon". Yang dijo con una voz sorprendida que hubiera pensado que Hubby y Weiss tenían talento para cantar.

"Bueno ... Antes de Beacon solía cantar en reuniones que mi padre organizaba, ¿probablemente escuchaste la canción de Mirror?" Weiss preguntó haciendo que todos se detuvieran en shock.

¿¡Que mierda !?

"¿Eres sincero? ¿Quién no ha escuchado esa canción antes? Wow nunca pensó que serías tan bueno cantando". Esta vez fue Velvet quien le preguntó en un extraño momento sin timidez que estaba demasiado sorprendida como para sentirse tímida.

"¡Tienes que cantar para nosotros un día!" Ruby dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que la heredera suspirara. Ella debería haber visto que viene uno.

 **"Padre ... puedo ir al cine el sábado. Me gustaría mucho verlos". Su hija hablaba con respeto.**

 **Weiss había inculcado modales en ella a una edad temprana.**

"Al igual que una madre normal debería hacer". Dijo enviando una mirada sucia tanto a Blake como a Yang, que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

 **Su hija, Willow Schnee, era una niña que tenía cerca de 16 años. Tenía el pelo largo, salvaje y negro, y los ojos negros. Tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada y tenía un cuerpo más voluminoso que el de su madre. Llevaba un vestido largo y blanco con un abrigo azul en el hombro, con un color esponjoso. Sus manos eran mecánicas, negras y brillantes en las articulaciones.**

"¿Eh? ¿De dónde viene el pelo negro?" Blake preguntó parpadeando que el cabello estaba tan oscuro que era como un contraste con el cabello blanco brillante de Weiss.

"No lo sé." Weiss respondió honestamente que ella no tenía ni idea honestamente.

"Olvídate del pelo, ¿viste su cuerpo? Imposible es su hija ... ¡Oye!" Yang no pudo terminar cuando encontró una galleta al azar de la galleta abatida que Weiss le arrojaba a ella, que estaba sonrojándose de ira.

 **Su hija** _ **adoptiva**_ **.**

"Eso explica por qué ella no se parece a ninguna de ellas". Pyrrha dijo en voz baja que le gustaba la idea de que alguien adoptara, así que eso la hizo un poco feliz.

'Mmm? ¿Por qué debería adoptar? No es como si tuviera algo en contra, pero siempre quise tener un hijo propio ". Weiss pensó seriamente que sí quería tener una hija o un hijo que pertenezca a su sangre al menos, pero esto la hizo cuestionarse por qué terminaron adoptando.

 **Weiss, después de un accidente durante su primera misión en Beacon ... no pudo tener hijos propios. Una vez que se habían casado, adoptaron instantáneamente a un niño en un orfanato. Willow, nacido con un defecto de nacimiento que la dejó sin brazos, había sido uno de los niños con los que Naruto se relacionaba. Así que él insistió en que la adoptaran, y la pusieron preparada para brazos robóticos. El resto era historia ya que la criaron como propia.**

"¡¿Espera que los brazos de robot sean una cosa?" Ruby gritó emocionada, ¡imagina las posibilidades que un brazo mecánico podría ofrecerle para nuevas armas!

"Sí ... Parece que es una cosa del atlas, solo pensé que sí recuerdo que mi hermana me lo contó". Weiss dijo con sorpresa que no solo habían logrado terminar el proyecto sino que habían avanzado hasta ese punto.

 **"Sí, creo que las películas serían hermosas. ¿No lo crees, querido esposo?" Weiss preguntó mientras usaba el apodo que Naruto odiaba más.**

 **Odiaba esa mierda "Querida", era una clase tan alta.**

'No puedo culparlo' fue el pensamiento mutuo entre las dos hermanas.

 **"Me parece divertido. Podemos convertirlo en un evento familiar completo e invitar a Winter también". Naruto señaló, y Weiss asintió con entusiasmo. Ella podría estar de acuerdo con invitar a Winter, de eso no hay duda. Al invierno siempre le gustaba pasar tiempo con su sobrina, incluso si no estaban relacionados por sangre. "... No estamos invitando a tu madre. Ella intentó besarme la última vez que la vimos". Naruto señaló antes de que Weiss pudiera siquiera pensar en eso.**

Esto, por supuesto, hizo que todos se congelaran mientras intentaban procesar lo que acaban de escuchar.

"Ugh ... ¿Por qué mamá ...?", Murmuró Weiss con la palma de la mano, no era solo el hecho de que su madre hubiera hecho eso, sino el hecho de que sabía que lo haría más veces o que iría más allá de eso.

'¿Una ninfómana? No, olvidé cuál era el término ... 'Blake pensó seriamente que había leído sobre esto en su libro, pero no podía recordar cuál era el término correcto.

Weiss agitó su mano.

 **"Fue un simple error de borrachera. Ella no quiso decir nada con eso. Puedo prometerte que estará en su mejor comportamiento". Weiss habló con la mayor confianza ... en el hecho de que su madre estaba borracha. Estaba bastante segura de que iba a suceder de nuevo.**

 **Tenía un marido muy atractivo, y su madre era una bebedora inflexible, incluso después del fallecimiento de su padre.**

"Bueno ... tiene sentido, supongo ..." murmuró Yang todavía no estaba bien con eso, era como si su propia madre o su madrastra tratara de hacer eso con su marido, era solo ... espeluznante.

Ew Ew Ew ¡Eso fue asqueroso!

"Quiero ver a la abuela otra vez. ¿Qué es un beso entre familiares?" Willow preguntó con una mirada hacia su padre.

 **Naruto suspiró.**

 **"Ustedes, niñas y alistándome. De acuerdo, puede venir ... pero si lo intenta y me besa, me voy. Estos labios son solo para mis chicas". Naruto habló mientras miraba entre su esposa y su hija. Su estricta moral y sus valores fueron parte de lo que atrajo a Weiss hacia él en primer lugar. Ella respetaba su honorable vida y su fuerte código moral, que brillaba en comparación con otros faunus de su tiempo.**

"Es tan raro ver personas con moral hoy en día". Weiss suspiró feliz de poder contar la cantidad de hombres con los que había encontrado la moral simplemente usando los dedos de una de sus manos y ni siquiera la mitad de los dedos serían usados.

"Cierto ..." Pyrrha murmuró con un suspiro que había conocido a muchos tipos sin esa moral ... Sin mencionar que había oído que la gente hacía trampa con más frecuencia ahora.

 **Solo para probar un punto, Naruto besó la frente de su hija, y su esposa en los labios.**

 **La limusina dejó de moverse.**

 **"Estamos siendo detenidos. Parece que ... Qrow está varado frente al vehículo. No se está apartando del camino". Klein les informó.**

 _'Oh, Dios no ... Por favor, déjalo estar sobrio, ¡déjalo estar sobrio!'_ Tanto Ruby como Yang pensaron con la palma de la mano esperando con todas sus almas para evitar avergonzarse por su tío borracho, no sería la primera vez que se avergonzaban de él.

 _"Ni siquiera sé quién es este tipo, pero no puede ser bueno"._ Weiss pensó con el ceño fruncido.

 **Willow vio gemir a sus dos padres.**

 **"Ese desafortunado bastardo ... ¿qué está haciendo ese imbécil aquí?" Preguntó Naruto mientras se deslizaba en su asiento. Su propia mala suerte solo empeoraba cuando Qrow estaba cerca. Se sorprendió de que la limusina no se derrumbara complacientemente gracias a que ambos estaban cerca. Naruto no tuvo problemas personales con Qrow de lo contrario.**

 **Weiss era una historia diferente.**

 **"¿Qué quiere ese borracho simplón?" Weiss preguntó mientras miraba por la ventanilla del conductor, y miró a Qrow caminando hacia ellos.**

"¡Oye! ¡El tío Qrow puede estar borracho pero no es un simple!" Ruby gritó ofendida por su compañero que solo le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva.

 _"Bueno ... puedo verlo como un simple ..."_ Yang pensó con una risita que no era exactamente la palabra que usaría para él, pero que podía verlo ... más o menos.

 _"Bastante seguro de que se ajusta a la descripción de su madre"_ Era el pensamiento colectivo de todos los demás, excepto Ruby / Yang / Weiss.

 **Naruto tosió en su mano.**

 **"Tu madre."**

 **"Mi madre está borracha, pero no es una simple tonta. Es una dama refinada de la mejor calidad. Si no fueras tan diabólicamente guapa, entonces no coquetearía contigo en su ... estado de ánimo mixto". Weiss le recordó a Naruto con un tono severo. Willow se rió de lo que le habían dicho a su padre, pero sabía que Naruto no odiaba a su abuela.**

 **Simplemente lo extrañó cuando sus suegros intentaron coquetear con él ... mucho.**

"Me parece más raro que a Weiss ni siquiera le importe que su madre haga eso". Pyrrha dijo que le echó una mirada a Weiss, una mirada que Weiss simplemente ignoró y que no quería responder a eso.

 **La puerta del auto se abrió, y Qrow entró y se sentó junto a Naruto.**

 **"Oye, Fox, y si no es la Princesa de las Nieves ... me gustaría verte aquí". Qrow habló mientras se sentaba y comenzó a beber de su frasco de inmediato. Se estiró, ignorando las miradas que estaba recibiendo.**

¡Acaba de terminarme aquí mismo y ahora mismo! Ambas hermanas pensaron con anime lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

"¿Es un idiota?" Weiss preguntó con una mirada de completa incredulidad ¿realmente dijo eso?

"Por lo general, no me gusta estar de acuerdo con Weiss, pero ¿es realmente tan idiota?" Blake preguntó sorprendido por lo estúpida que había sido esa pregunta.

"Es un idiota". Neo dijo asintiendo con la cabeza que sabía cómo identificar a un idiota cuando los veía.

Mira a Roman por ejemplo.

 **¿Realmente acaba de decir eso?**

 **"¿Te apetece reunirse con nosotros aquí? Esta es NUESTRA limusina, borracho. En todo caso, este debería ser el único lugar en el que esperas que nos encontremos cuando veas esta limusina. Además, ¿quién te dio permiso para entrar?" Weiss irrumpió en Qrow. Sí, aunque Weiss se había suavizado después de convertirse en la madre de un niño, ella seguía siendo una dama muy apropiada, y a menudo exigía que los demás al menos trataran de ser apropiados a su alrededor.**

 **Lo que incluía no detener los autos de la gente y entrar en ellos sin ser invitado.**

 **"Qrow ... Estoy bastante seguro de que no quieres pelear aquí ... conmigo". Naruto le recordó.**

 **La mano de Qrow subió a una larga cicatriz que descendía por su mejilla derecha. Un recordatorio de la última vez que él y Naruto se pelearon. Tuvo que hacer una mueca cuando recordó lo mucho que le había dolido, y lo desafortunado que había sido cuando se dio cuenta de que había elegido una pelea de bar con el hombre más poderoso del Remanente ... literal y políticamente.**

Por supuesto, esto sorprendió a todos, pero más aún, las dos hermanas que no podían creer que su tío realmente perdió con Naruto, ¡ni siquiera conocían a nadie más fuerte que él para empezar!

"Mmm ... supongo que es poderoso debido a sus habilidades o poderes de cazador y es aclamado como el héroe del mundo?" Pyrrha dijo que no estaba seguro de que le pareciera lógico o tal vez era políticamente poderoso gracias a su relación con Weiss.

 **"No estoy aquí para pelear ... Estoy aquí porque el mundo está en problemas ... y mucho de eso". Qrow llegó directo al punto.**

 **Weiss la enderezó.**

 **Esto era importante.**

 **"¿Así que quieres que mi esposo arregle este desastre ... otra vez? Con Salem muerta y sus secuaces desaparecidos ... ¿qué podría estar poniendo en peligro al mundo?" Weiss preguntó, realmente confundido. Tuvieron una paz duradera gracias a los esfuerzos de su esposo y del resto del Equipo RUWBY muchos años antes. Fue gracias a todos sus esfuerzos que pudieron vivir como lo hicieron ahora.**

 **Willow prestó gran atención.**

 **"... El mundo es el enemigo esta vez, y Naruto aquí no puede hacer el trabajo esta vez. Tu hija por otro lado ..."**

"Él está tan golpeado en la cara". Neo dijo con una sonrisa juguetona formándose en su rostro.

 **Naruto le dio un puñetazo a Qrow en los dientes sin dejarlo terminar. La cabeza de Qrow se giró hacia atrás, y él gruñó de dolor mientras sostenía su boca sangrante. Su labio se partió por el golpe.**

"¿Cómo sabías que él haría eso?" Yang preguntó mirando a la niña más pequeña con una ceja levantada.

"¿Qué crees que pasaría si alguien invade de repente tu auto y te dice algo así en la cara?" Neo respondió que la sonrisa nunca abandonaba su rostro si era ella, estaba segura de que habría matado al tipo ... si pudiera.

 **"... Próximas palabras ... escogelas cuidadosamente. Esa es mi hija". Naruto le recordó a Qrow con un tono pesado.**

 **Qrow asintió mientras se limpiaba el labio sangriento.**

 **"Hace años, cuando usaba las Reliquias ... Aparentemente, también deseaba muchas otras cosas ... en otras líneas de tiempo. Lo deseaba todo al mismo tiempo ... y las reliquias fracturaron el tiempo y el espacio. .. ahora está tratando de arreglarse a sí mismo ... borrando todas las demás líneas de tiempo excepto una ". Qrow le recordó a Naruto ... y Naruto tomó la mano de Weiss mientras la miraba con ojos suavizados.**

 **Recordó su uso para las reliquias.**

 **"... ¿Cómo me involucra esto?" Willow preguntó, y Qrow la miró.**

 **"Los científicos de Jimmy han encontrado una manera de aprovechar las grietas en Space / Time, y enviar a una persona al pasado ... antes del punto en que se borrarán las líneas de tiempo. No podemos enviar a nadie que ya existía en ese entonces. Nosotros Necesitamos asegurarnos de que nuestra línea de tiempo sea la que NO se borre. Naruto, ¿qué punto en el tiempo te obligó a usar las Reliquias como lo hiciste? " Preguntó Qrow, y Naruto lo pensó un poco.**

 _'¿Acabo de sentir un escalofrío correr por mi espina?'_ Weiss preguntó tener un mal presentimiento sobre la siguiente parte ... eso o simplemente fue malo para ella.

 **Miró a Weiss.**

 **"... Supongo que todo comenzó cuando Weiss y yo ..." Naruto miró a su hija, antes de suspirar. "Fue cuando empezamos a salir. Estábamos en la misión de Mountain Glenn ... y bueno ... hicimos el amor por primera vez". Naruto admitió, y Weiss se puso de un rojo brillante cuando lo escuchó decir eso frente a su hija.**

"Quién hubiera pensado que Weiss sería tan audaz". Yang dijo con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro antes de que alguien pudiera siquiera abrir la boca para obtener una mirada de enojo de la heredera.

"Supongo que es verdad lo que dicen de las damas apropiadas". Blake dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, en realidad no tenía idea de lo que decían sobre ellos, pero solo lo hacía para molestar a Weiss.

Fue divertido después de todo.

"... los odio a los dos". Weiss gruñó enterrando su cara ruborizada en el libro.

 **Qrow parpadeó.**

 **"Eh?"**

 **"... Cuando la miré a los ojos después de que termináramos, supe que nunca quise separarme de ella. Entonces ... cuando ella se estaba muriendo en mis brazos ... tuve que usar las reliquias para Sálvala. No podría seguir sin ella. Naruto sonrió a Weiss, quien sostuvo su mano con una graciosa sonrisa. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos al recordar aquellos días hermosos que tuvieron en Beacon y los que no son tan hermosos.**

"... Naruto ..." Weiss pensó suavemente sintiendo que una lágrima solitaria caía de su ojo cuando se imaginó lo mucho que debió haber impactado a su otro yo cuando eso sucedió, ella podría verse muy apegada a él después de eso o incluso enamorarse de él. para eso.

Ella no sabía quién haría eso por ella si eso sucediera.

 **Su relación NO comenzó con una nota alta después de todo.**

 **"... ¿Entonces fue el sexo, o mirarla a los ojos?" Preguntó Qrow, ya que se aplicó.**

 **"... Fue ver al verdadero Weiss por primera vez. Débil e inseguro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar dispuesto a enfrentar algo a lo que le tenía miedo. No era el sexo ... fue cuando finalmente cayó. Su guardia y me dejó ver el** _ **verdadero**_ **Weiss Schnee ". Naruto habló ... y Weiss no pudo resistir la tentación de besarlo. Ella lo besó completamente en los labios, pero con la gente en la limusina con ellos, no fue más lejos que eso.**

 **Qrow pensó en eso un poco.**

 **"... Entonces, Willow, si quieres guardar la línea de tiempo ... tienes la opción de retroceder en el tiempo y mostrarle a tu padre la verdadera naturaleza de tu madre". Qrow habló con una mirada a Willow.**

 **Weiss miró a su hija.**

 **"¿Por qué ella exactamente?" Preguntó Weiss.**

 **Qrow suspiró.**

 **"Porque ... son los sentimientos románticos de Naruto para las personas lo que** _ **causó**_ **que la línea de tiempo se fracturara. Por lo tanto, la mejor persona para solucionarlo es alguien que podrá formar fácilmente un vínculo con el pasado de Naruto. Quién más puede hacer eso ¿Pero su propio hijo? Entonces, niño, ¿quieres salvar el mundo? " Qrow preguntó mientras ofrecía su mano a Willow, y ella miró a sus padres, como buscando su aprobación.**

"Así que casi lo mismo que todos los demás pensaron que parece que lo único que cambia es que lo hace por uno de nosotros o por una razón u otra". Velvet dijo suavemente, mientras que la razón cambiaba dependiendo de la persona y la situación de la que aún lo hacía por esa persona de la que se enamoró.

"Parece que me pregunto qué pasaría si lo hiciera por todos nosotros, pensamos?" Blake dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras ella todavía se sentía posesiva con él, no pudo resistirse a lo dulce que era e incluso entonces supo que solo tenía un corazón de oro o al menos se lo había imaginado.

 **Naruto asintió con la cabeza.**

 **"No quiero que sientas que tienes que hacer esto, pero si quieres. No te detendré". Naruto le dijo a su hija mientras colocaba su mano en su hombro.**

 **Weiss miró a los ojos de Willow.**

 **"Si vas ... prométeme que estarás a salvo". Weiss exigió de su hija. Ella quería ver a su hija de nuevo un día seguro.**

 _'¿Por qué Weiss siempre da miedo cuando ella exige cosas?'_ Ruby pensó con un escalofrío que acabó con esa mirada y tono todo el tiempo, después de todo.

 **Willow asintió.**

 **"... Lo haré. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser juntar a mamá y papá? Quiero decir, ¿quién podría rivalizar con mamá por el corazón de papá?" Willow preguntó con una mirada a sus padres amorosos.**

 **Weiss gimió.**

 **Ella podría enumerar algunas personas.**

"Bueno, supongo que eso es todo para este capítulo, al menos fue realmente bueno". Pyrrha dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que su capítulo no era tan dulce como ella quería, aún le gustaba porque después de todo podía ver a su propia hija.

"Mhm y descubrimos que nuestra Reina de Hielo y nuestra dama propiamente dicha son en realidad un pervertido". Yang pensó sonriéndole a Weiss, que comenzó a mirarla aún más.

"Por qué tú-"

"¡De todos modos! ¿Quién quiere leer el siguiente?" Ruby dijo con la esperanza de evitar que su equipo entrara en una guerra en la que se vería obligada.

"¿Dice quién va a leer después?" Pyrrha preguntó.

"¿Eh? Déjame ver ... Dice que le des el libro a **Penny,** pero ¿quién demonios es ese?" Weiss preguntó si estaba leyendo ese mensaje correctamente, ya que sabía que no había ningún Penny aquí.

"Oh, eso sería!" Una voz dijo repentinamente detrás de ellos haciéndolos congelarse y gritar en shock, dándose la vuelta y se encontraron mirando cara a cara a una chica de pelo naranja corto que les estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

"¡Salutaciones!"

¿De dónde diablos vino ella?


	6. Capitulo 05 - Leer Nickle

**Sé que finalmente ¿verdad? Conseguí un nuevo capítulo para este fanfic. Las actualizaciones serán aleatorias o lentas, como a veces se ve, ya que a veces tengo ganas de escribir otras cosas o, en el caso más normal, me ocupo de la universidad y de la vida real.**

 **Si pudiera me estaría actualizando diariamente.**

 **De todos modos disfruten!**

* * *

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy el propietario de Naruto, RWBY o Naruto The Huntsmen Reborn que pertenece a FTDS**

* * *

"¿Quién en el mundo eres?" Weiss gritó sosteniendo su corazón con ambos ojos bien abiertos, no era la única, ya que los demás sostenían sus corazones o abrazaban a alguien o algo que claramente no esperaba escuchar una voz con la que no estaban familiarizados.

"¡Oh! ¡Es fácil! Mi nombre es Penny. ¡Es un placer conocerte!" La ahora identificada como dijo Penny con una sonrisa bastante desconcertante en su rostro.

"O-Oh, supongo que te trajeron aquí para que pudieras leer, ¿entonces?" Pyrrha preguntó sonriendo torpemente, no sabía por qué, pero la sonrisa que Penny les estaba dando se sintió un poco ... antinatural.

"... Sí. Vine de ... allí". Penny dijo apuntando en una dirección aleatoria haciendo que algunos de ellos sudaran cuando no veían nada allí.

"Er ... cierto ... Entonces uh ... ¿quieres leer?" Ruby preguntó sin estar segura de que su respuesta llegó en forma de un asentimiento.

"¡Por supuesto!" Dijo Penny y gentilmente le quitó el libro a Weiss, quien estaba más que feliz de darle el libro.

"Dice el **Capítulo 05 - Nickle** " Penny comenzó a tener algunas cejas levantadas, ¿qué tipo de nombre es Nickle?

 **"En serio, Penny, debes tener cuidado con esto. ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue para mí diseñar tu vagina?"**

Esto, por supuesto, hizo que todos se detuvieran y miraran en shock a Ruby, que estaba haciendo la perfecta imitación de un tomate con lo roja que se veía su cara.

"La corrompiste!" Weiss gritó señalando a Yang que se veía claramente ofendido por eso.

"¿Disculpe? Puede que sea un pervertido, ¡pero no corrompería a mi hermana! ... Demasiado al menos". Yang dijo susurrando la última parte para sí misma.

"E-aún, ¿por qué Ruby sabes?" Pyrrha preguntó con una voz más pequeña que se sonrojaba furiosamente.

"J-solo sigue leyendo ..." Blake dijo con su frente temblando furiosamente.

 **Ruby Rose, experta en armas, cazadora, líder del equipo RUWBY y experta en mecánica. Era una mujer de cerca de 30 años. Ella había crecido un poco su cabello desde sus días de Beacon. Sin embargo, lo mantuvo fuera de sus ojos y se puso una cola de caballo cuando estaba trabajando. Llevaba una camisa blanca con botones y mangas largas y negras. Sobre sus hombros llevaba una capa roja, y ella llevaba puesta una falda de combate roja. Tenía un abrigo de regazo atado alrededor de su cintura, y tenía algunas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos.**

"Debo admitir que el peinado te queda muy bien". Weiss dijo, con una mirada impresionada, que Ruby tenía estrellas en sus ojos con una mirada feliz.

"Maldición ... nunca pensé que vería a Weiss felicitar a Ruby". Yang le susurró a Blake que solo asintió con la cabeza, estaba igual de impresionada.

 **Ella tenía un trabajo estresante.**

"Qué tipo de trabajo requiere diseñar ... ya sabes". Velvet preguntó con mejillas coloreadas, sin embargo, nadie se atrevió a responder ya que no sabían o en algunos casos no creían que fuera apropiado decirlo.

'Diseñadores de juguetes sexuales? Pero, ¿por qué Penny incluso necesitaría uno ... a menos que ella vaya por el otro lado? Blake pensó seriamente que al menos le parecía lógico, aún así era difícil imaginar a Ruby de todas las personas que trabajan para hacer eso.

 **"Lo siento Ruby". Penny habló mientras miraba a Ruby.**

 **Penny no había cambiado ... en absoluto desde el primer día que Ruby la conoció. Todavía parecía una mujer de 17 años, que no era un insulto. Tenía el cabello naranja, rizado a la altura de los hombros, y ojos verdes muy brillantes con pupilas de formas extrañas, como cámaras. Actualmente estaba desnuda, mostrando un cuerpo delgado y de** _ **aspecto**_ **suave ... con muy pocas características.**

 **Eso, y la mitad superior de su cuerpo se desconectó de la mitad inferior cuando Ruby usó un destornillador y apretó un poco el agregado de las obras. Penny carecía de pezones en sus senos, algo que Ruby le agregaría más tarde. Sin embargo, no servirían para nada, ya que no era como si Penny realmente pudiera sentirlos.**

"... ¿¡Esperas eres un robot !?" Ruby gritó / preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos mirando a Penny, que parecía estar entrando en una especie de ataque de pánico. Todos la miraban con los mismos ojos abiertos, claramente, sin pensar que algo así era posible.

¿Cómo en el mundo lograron crear vida artificial?

"No sé * hic * de qué estás hablando * hic * Y-Debes estar equivocado", dijo Penny dejando escapar varios contratiempos mientras intentaba y fallaba miserablemente mentir.

" _Penny, no sirve de nada mentir ~ La historia les mostrará lo que realmente eres y en el futuro se convertirán en tus amigos ~"_ dijo Solace / Dieu con un tono relajado mientras se escuchaba el sonido de las fichas aplastadas antes de que desapareciera como eso.

"¿Así que _eres_ un robot entonces?" Yang preguntó mirando a Penny con ambos brazos cruzados debajo de su pecho.

"Android sería el término adecuado ... Fui diseñado y creado en Atlas como proyecto PENNY proyectado bajo las órdenes del General Ironwood". Penny dijo honestamente sintiéndose un poco incómoda.

"Maldición ... eso es ... eso es ..." Yang comenzó a decir que Penny cerró ambos ojos sabiendo exactamente lo que estaban a punto de salvar.

"¡Guay!" Yang / Ruby y Neo dijeron juntos con estrellas en sus ojos, enganchando un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

"Eh?" Penny preguntó en confusión.

"¿Sabes lo genial que es eso? ¡Imagina las posibilidades!" Ruby dijo que pensando en todas las cosas que haría si fuera un androide, se modificaría para ser tan perfecta y sorprendente con todo tipo de armas y accesorios.

"Sólo ingoralos." Weiss dijo con un suspiro cubriendo su rostro con su palma.

 **Llegaría a eso DESPUÉS de arreglar y modificar la vagina rota de Penny.**

 **"¿Cómo te** _ **rompiste**_ **la vagina? Hice lo mismo que esos juguetes sexuales. Debería haber durado años". Ruby preguntó mientras miraba a Penny.**

'Eh, ¿cómo se rompió eso? Ese tipo de material es realmente duradero por lo que sé. Blake pensó con las cejas fruncidas que ella misma tenía una pareja en casa, así que sabía lo duraderas que podían ser.

 **Se podían escuchar silbidos desde la esquina, mientras Naruto intentaba inocentemente hacerse desaparecer. Naruto llevaba puesta una camisa de mujer batidora relajada, de color naranja, y un par de pantalones negros. Mantuvo su cara limpia y afeitada. Naruto mantuvo su cola de zorro envuelta alrededor de su cintura, pensó que a veces se la podía ver temblando.**

"Mira esos brazos". Velvet susurró con ambas orejas erguidas y los dos ojos bien abiertos mientras miraban descaradamente los brazos que tenía Naruto.

 _"Imagínate si él me abrazara con esos ... Oh mi ..."_ Pyrrha pensó abanicándose a sí misma, solo podía imaginar lo cálidos y seguros que debían sentirse esos brazos si los tenía alrededor de su cuerpo, solo el pensamiento la hizo sonrojarse mucho.

 _'Mmm ... Él podría hacer maravillas en el sexo rudo con esos brazos'_ Blake asintió y se llevó la sangre que salía de su nariz.

 **"Naruto está muy bien dotado, y el poder de sus embates lleva consigo grandes cantidades de fuerza". Penny explicó cómo Naruto había destruido su vagina. La vagina era simplemente demasiado pequeña, ya que Ruby no sabía qué tan grande era Naruto, había hecho del tamaño incorrecto para ellos.**

Esto casi hizo que algunos de ellos se desmayaran, pero se controlaron para que solo sangraran por la nariz, ya que se imaginaban cuán poderosos debían ser sus empujes para destruir la vagina artificial, y podían ver que la vagina no era pequeña de ninguna manera, por lo que hizo que su imaginación se volviera loca por lo grande que debía estar allí.

'¡Somos tan afortunados!' Pyrrha / Neo / Blake / Yang y, sorprendentemente, Velvet pensó que tenían ojos vidriosos en sus ojos, mientras que Ruby y Weiss hicieron todo lo posible por ocultar el intenso rubor que apareció en sus rostros.

"Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo se debe sentir el coito", pensó Penny con la boca abierta en forma de "o" mirando inocentemente la televisión.

 **Ruby miró a Naruto.**

 **"Oye señor, ¿qué tienes que decir sobre esto?" Ruby preguntó con una mirada endurecida, con Naruto riéndose un poco.**

 **"... Digo que sea más profundo esta vez, por favor. Además, el sistema de lubricación funciona ... así que aplaude". Naruto le dio a Ruby dos pulgares arriba por el trabajo bien hecho. Pero había estado destinado a fallar desde el principio. Este no era como el momento en que Ruby diseñó a Penny una garganta que podía simular profundas gargantas. Esto era un asunto mucho más sensato por completo.**

 **Ruby gimió.**

 **"... Tienes suerte de ser guapo. ¿Entonces, cualquier cosa que quieras que agregue? Agregaría un útero ... pero sería bastante inútil, y solo haría que la limpieza fuera una molestia. Calentamiento interno para dar calidez ... Como ya lo voy a rehacer, podría agregar algo nuevo ". Ruby comentó cuando comenzó a diseñar los secretos de Penny. Originalmente, Penny ni siquiera tenía una vagina. Su cuerpo era prácticamente un endoskeleton, pero con más cosas añadidas, tenían más libertad para personalizar el interior de su cuerpo.**

"Me sorprende cómo lo está entregando tan maduro, pero bueno, esta es una Ruby de 30 años, así que es de esperar". Pyrrha dijo con dos pañuelos enrollados dentro de su nariz, esto, por supuesto, hizo que Ruby hinchara su pecho con orgullo solo para que ella se desinfle cuando escuchó a su compañero.

"Todavía se ve raro". Weiss dijo asintiendo con la cabeza mientras miraba la pantalla y Ruby la veía traicionada.

 **Cuando Penny se enamoró y deseaba hacer las cosas que hacían los amantes, Ruby comenzó a diseñar una vagina para ella.**

 **15 años, y docenas de diseños más tarde, y se estaban acercando a darle a Penny una ... experiencia sexual casi exacta.**

 **"Bueno, Naruto?" Penny preguntó, ya que él sería el único que le haría un verdadero uso, no a ella. Se hizo para que ella pudiera experimentar el sexo, pero al mismo tiempo el sexo iba a estar con** _ **él,**_ **así que le correspondía agregar algunas características nuevas.**

 **Naruto lo pensó un poco.**

 **"¿Puedes hacerlo vibrar?" Naruto le preguntó, y Ruby levantó una ceja.**

 **"Entonces ... una vagina cálida, húmeda, apretada y vibrante que es lo suficientemente profunda para todos. Puedo hacer que eso funcione ... Ya tengo todo resuelto bastante. Lo haré de 9 pulgadas Profundo esta vez ... porque rompiste el modelo de 7 pulgadas ". Ruby casi rompe su lápiz por la mitad. Había puesto tanto trabajo en todas las mejoras que había hecho para Penny que era irreal. Ella siempre se enojaba cuando algo que ella mejoraba era destruido.**

'¡Él me romperá! Pero quiero que él haga eso 'pensó Neo con un brillo extraño en sus ojos mientras lamía sus labios cuando se imaginaba cómo debía sentirse la experiencia de ser follada por Naruto de todas las personas. Ella tenía un cuerpo pequeño por lo que sería más fácil para él dominarla por completo.

¿Cómo sobrevivió mi otro a su longitud? Weiss pensó con los ojos muy abiertos y no encontró una respuesta lógica sobre cómo estaba bien su otro yo después de tener _eso_ dentro de ella.

'Sí, de ninguna manera en el infierno, lo dejo ahora' pensó Yang con los ojos vidriosos, ¡no le importaba quién intentara interponerse en su camino ahora no lo estaba dando! Era cálido, amable, cálido, cariñoso y tenía un enorme paquete listo para estropearla durante toda la noche.

'... Me pregunto si alguna vez lo monté o él terminó montándome?' Blake pensó tapándose la nariz sangrante.

Pyrrha, por su parte, acaba de cruzar las piernas y miró a cualquier lado excepto a la televisión en este momento, Velvet haciendo casi lo mismo pero con vapor saliendo de sus oídos humanos.

 **Cuando Penny quería cambiar sus pechos de duro y metálico, fue Ruby la que volvió a trabajar en sus sistemas y agregó una capa de gel suave, acolchado para ellos. Ella no cambió el tamaño de los senos, pero pudo al menos hacerlos más suaves.**

 **Cuando Penny quería un latido del corazón, fue Ruby lo que lo hizo posible. Incluso actualizó a Penny a una nueva fuente de energía aprovechando esa oportunidad. Penny solo tuvo que repostar sus baterías una vez al año gracias a esa actualización.**

 **Ella había puesto mucho trabajo en hacer que Penny se acercara tanto a una chica real como Penny quería ser.**

"¿Supongo que esto nos hace muy cercanos como amigos en el futuro?" Penny sonrió a Ruby, quien solo le sonrió, mientras que esta historia era vergonzosa y desagradable para sus oídos, todavía le encantaba la idea de tener nuevos amigos o amigos cercanos.

 **"... Eso es correcto." Naruto mencionó con un encogimiento de hombros.**

 **"Creo que sería mejor ir con 10 pulgadas. Ya que 9 pulgadas se adaptan perfectamente al tamaño de Naruto, sería mejor mantener una pulgada extra para mayor seguridad". Penny hablaba cortésmente.**

 **Ruby levantó una ceja.**

 **"La última vez que vi tu pene, era como 6 pulgadas". Ruby agregó, ya que el salto era bastante grande para ella.**

"Ni siquiera quiero saber cuándo viste su tamaño", dijo Weiss con un suspiro cubriendo su rostro. ¿Por qué tuvo que conseguir un compañero de material cómico y desvergonzado?

 **Naruto se encogió de hombros.**

 **"La última vez que TÚ viste que mi pene estaba en nuestro primer año en Beacon. Sabes que los hombres no dejan de crecer hasta los veinte años, ¿no? De todos modos ... alguien está en la puerta". Naruto mencionó cuando se apagó la luz roja al taller de Ruby. La señal de que alguien estaba en la puerta, esperando que los dejaran entrar.**

"Huh no sabía eso ... lo tendré en cuenta cuando me encuentre con Naruto y luego" dijo Yang frotándose la barbilla mientras pensaba, haciendo que las otras chicas la miraran con furia.

Ellos serían los primeros en tener relaciones sexuales con él.

 **Ruby presionó un botón en su cuello, y la puerta se abrió.**

 **"Unidad paterna, unidad madre. El director Ozpin de Beacon Academy desea hablar con usted". Una niña, en su adolescencia en apariencia, entró caminando en la habitación casi robótica. Sus movimientos eran fluidos, pero robóticos.**

 **Ella estaba a la altura de Penny, y parecía estar alrededor de la edad física de Penny. Ella tenía el pelo rubio en el estilo general de Penny, pero en lugar de rizarse, se disparó hacia afuera. Tenía ojos verdes, y la piel de melocotón de Naruto. Ella era la combinación de los dos ... literalmente diseñada para verse como lo hacía ella. Después de hacer MUCHO trabajo en el cuerpo de Penny a lo largo de los años, Ruby había adquirido mucha comprensión sobre cómo construir a Penny. Entonces, cuando Naruto y Penny querían tener un hijo ... Ruby estaba más que dispuesta a construirlos.**

 **Nickle Uzumaki.**

"Hasta ahora, ella es una de las pocas que comparten una gran parte de su aspecto", dijo Blake, pero era de esperar que Nickle estuviera diseñado para verse así.

"Me pregunto quién la diseñó?" Penny preguntó mirando a su hija con ojos curiosos, no parecía que su padre fuera el que lo hizo, ya que podía ver algunos pequeños detalles que muestran lo mucho que esta persona había tenido en cuenta cuando la construyó.

 **Su cuerpo actual, después de haber descargado su cerebro en él, era el de sus años de adolescencia. Ruby no confiaba en construir un cuerpo más viejo para Penny, ya que Penny era un poco ... diferente a lo que era Nickle.**

 **"Ese tic verbal ..." Naruto puso mala cara al ser llamado "Unidad".**

 **¿Por qué no podía llamarlo papá?**

"También me molestaría que mi hijo no dijera mamá o mamá cuando se refiere a mí". Pyrrha dijo honestamente entendiendo por qué reaccionó de esa manera.

"Bueno, es de esperarse ya que es una androide como Penny", dijo Neo con una ceja levantada.

"Tal vez ella todavía está en sus primeras etapas?" Ruby dijo que al rascarse la parte de atrás de su cabeza parecía lógico.

 **"Hola Naruto, Penny. Espero no estar entrometiéndome en ... asuntos privados". Ozpin habló un poco más incómodo cuando vio la falsa vagina en las manos de Ruby en la que estaba trabajando. Que ella estaba estudiando con el propósito de construir uno aún mejor. Estaba mirando los rasgones y las lágrimas al final donde se rompió la polla de Naruto.**

 **Ruby no pudo evitar asentir a Ozpin.**

 **"Hola profesor ... yo solo ... tomaré esto ... y goooooo". Ruby salió torpemente de su propio laboratorio.**

"¿Puedes tratar de no avergonzarte por una vez?" Weiss le pidió que le hiciera un puchero a Ruby.

¡No fue su culpa!

 **Naruto levantó una ceja a Ozpin.**

 **"Oh no, no estás interrumpiendo nada también ... déjame solo ..." Naruto levantó la parte superior del cuerpo de Penny y la volvió a unir a la parte inferior de su cuerpo. No podrían instalar la nueva vagina hasta que Ruby terminara con ella de todos modos. Eso tomaría un día o dos, Ruby era una loca trabajadora cuando se trataba de diseñar nuevas máquinas, armas, cualquier cosa realmente. "Ahí." Naruto dio una palmada cuando su esposa fue puesta de nuevo.**

 **"Saludos, Director Ozpin. El General Ironwood nos ha avisado de la razón por la que ya viene aquí". Penny hablaba robótica y cortésmente. Le ofreció a Ozpin una pequeña reverencia antes de volver a sentarse en la mesa.**

"Supongo que esto significa que Nickle volverá al pasado, ¿verdad?" Yang dijo que Penny le dio una mirada confusa, vio la confusión en el rostro de Penny que Ruby trató de informarle ...

"¡Oh, sí, nos olvidamos de decirles! Bueno, básicamente nuestros hijos están retrocediendo en el tiempo para evitar que el mundo se destruya y para asegurarse de que hagan que sus padres se junten, y creo que tienen su propia misión personal o algo así. . " Ruby dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de Penny.

"Técnicamente, el viaje en el tiempo debería ser imposible, pero sí recuerdo que el ironwood en general está trabajando en algo así si mis datos no están equivocados". Penny dijo con el ceño fruncido.

 **Cuando Ruby regresó, todavía tenían que trabajar para hacer una copia de seguridad de sus recuerdos, de esa manera si su cuerpo alguna vez fuera destruido ... otra vez ... por novena vez, ella podría descargar sus recuerdos después de que Ruby la arreglara.**

 **"Él tiene, ¿verdad? Entonces supongo que sabes lo que voy a preguntar". Ozpin dijo más que preguntar.**

 **Todos asintieron.**

 **"Sí, y debo entender que debo asumir un papel importante para salvar la línea de tiempo. Viendo que mi existencia no existió durante el tiempo de las Reliquias. Estaría más que feliz de regresar en el tiempo". Nickle habló como se dio a conocer. Naruto fue hacia su hija, y él abrió la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Sacó una de las tarjetas de datos de su cabeza y la volvió a cerrar.**

 **Una de las copias de seguridad.**

 **Naruto luego abrió la cabeza de Penny, y tomó una de sus propias copias de seguridad de su cerebro. Cerró su cabeza cuando tuvo sus recuerdos, y los puso a ambos en su Scroll. Naruto le dio a Nickle el pergamino y asintió con la cabeza.**

 **"Pareces bien informado y preparado". Ozpin notó con cierto alivio.**

 **"El general Ironwood me lo cuenta todo". Penny le recordó a Ozpin, quien no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con ella. Penny era técnicamente un arma de Atlas, así que, por supuesto, se le permitiría saber sobre el conocimiento secreto.**

 **"Los datos de Nickel y los datos de Penny. Con eso, deberías aumentar tus posibilidades de conseguir que haga ... oh, mierda, si voy a usar las reliquias de la misma manera ... tienes que destruirte de nuevo". Naruto habló cuando miró a su robot esposa. La única razón por la que había usado las reliquias de la forma en que lo hacía, era porque ella había sido destruida por completo. Ningún rastro de ella había permanecido, por lo que él había usado las reliquias para restaurarla perfectamente a su forma completa.**

"¿Eh? ¿No podrían ellos solo saben arreglarte si te destruyeron?" Yang dijo que al encontrarlo un poco ... ilógico, los que crearon a Penny no la arreglaron.

"Yo ... no sé, en mi base de datos dice que tienen los recursos y la tecnología para hacerlo". Penny dijo que con las cejas fruncidas, no tenía sentido que no quisieran repararla y que Naruto tuvo que usar estas reliquias para arreglarla.

O tal vez fue sólo el momento?

 **Él podría haberla hecho humana ... pero no se le ocurrió en ese momento.**

 **Nickle asintió.**

 **"Sí, Padre-Unidad. Me aseguraré de que la Madre-Unidad se destruya alrededor del momento en que usas las Reliquias. Madre-Unidad, ¿tienes alguna instrucción para mí?" Nickle le preguntó a su "madre", por así decirlo. Penny lo pensó por un momento, antes de que ella asintiera con la cabeza.**

 **"... Si estoy en lo cierto, se enfrentarán a múltiples líneas de tiempo, todos tratando de asegurar su propia existencia. Esto significa que se enfrentarán a múltiples versiones de los otros hijos de su padre. Así que ... Lo subiré. Los planes a las direcciones de tu cerebro ". Penny habló cuando su dedo se abrió y salió un tapón. Ella se conectó al cerebro abierto de su hija, y dijo que cargara los planes.**

 **Planes que Naruto podría no aprobar.**

 _ **Descargando ... Operación Harem**_

"¿Espera la operación del Harem?" Weiss preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos mirando la pantalla en estado de shock.

"¿Por qué alguien pensaría que es una buena idea?", Dijo Pyrrha con la cara tan roja como su cabello.

"Eso es ... realmente muy inteligente". Blake dijo que parpadeó varias veces al ver que algunos de ellos se mostraban incrédulos, mientras que otros se limitaban a mirarla haciendo que ella desempeñara sus papeles.

¿Tenía que explicárselo todo?

"Mira las cosas de esta manera, si Naruto descubre que sus hijos del futuro volvieron al pasado para salvar el futuro y asegurarse de que uno de nosotros esté con él, ¿qué crees que pasará cuando veamos a todos nuestros hijos?" Blake dijo haciéndolos detenerse por un segundo.

"Espera, ¿significa que realmente estaría de acuerdo con eso?" Yang pidió que Blake asintiera.

"No me gusta la idea, ya que tendría que compartirlo, pero él parece ser una persona realmente cariñosa y amorosa, por lo que si tuviera que elegir a uno de ellos, le rompería el corazón ver a sus hijos desaparecer o no darles La oportunidad de vivir en este mundo ". Blake dijo con sus propios oídos crispados de molestia ante la idea de compartir a _su_ hombre con el resto de las chicas.

"Odio admitirlo pero ella tiene ... razón". Weiss dijo con un gemido, ¿cómo se encontraba siempre en esta situación extraña y estúpida?

"¿No es eso ... sabes ilegal?" Ruby dijo y esta vez fue Penny quien habló.

"Según mi base de datos, no es ilegal, pero la gente casi no está de acuerdo con que se vea algo así, ya que no desean compartir a su ser querido". Penny dijo.

Genial, ahora tenían que compartir al chico que amaban.

* * *

 **¡Aquí está! Me sentí un poco incómodo al escribir este capítulo de lectura por alguna razón, ni idea de por qué**

 **De todos modos espero que lo disfrutes! La próxima actualización será la Forma de su sol o Él lucha por la causa, ellos luchan por él.**


	7. Capitulo 06 - Leer Snow

**¡Aquí vamos otro capítulo de lectura! Trataré de terminar los últimos lo más rápido posible para poder trabajar en la historia de cuento de Raven Son.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy el propietario de Naruto, RWBY o Naruto The Huntsmen Reborn.**

* * *

"-Y por eso deberíamos dejarlo decidir."

"Ugh, lo odio cuando tienes razón". Yang dijo que al mirar a Blake que tenía una expresión de suficiencia en su rostro, habían estado discutiendo los pros y los contras sobre la idea de tener un harén y Blake trajo puntos lógicos que nadie intenta contrarrestar.

"Todavía no me gusta la idea, pero supongo que tienes razón" dijo Pyrrha frunciendo el ceño, no se equivoque, ella pudo ver por qué la idea sería buena, pero no le gustaba tanto. la idea de compartir a la persona que ama o amará en el futuro no suena bien.

A Neo realmente no le importaba la cosa del harén o lo que fuera, siempre y cuando no la molesten con algunas reglas estúpidas o intenten restringir su libertad. Ella hace lo que quiere y no le importa un carajo si alguien intenta detenerla, ya que hay muy pocas personas que podrían detenerla si quisieran.

Gente a la que le asustaba al menos.

* Suspiro * "... Sigamos leyendo. No quiero pensar en esta idea del harem más de lo que tengo que hacerlo". Weiss dijo que con una ceja entrecortada, a ella tampoco le gustaba la idea, pero no quería apostar a mantenerlo para sí misma si tenía que competir contra personas como su equipo o Pyrrha de todas las personas.

"Meh no me importa mientras todos sean felices". Ruby dijo encogiéndose de hombros, si al final todos estaban contentos, ¿qué otra cosa podría decir, y bueno ella realmente no entendía mucho el amor, así que estaba bien con lo que quisieran?

"... Comenzaré a leer ... Capítulo 06 - Nieve ..." dijo Neo suavemente, haciendo que todos detuvieran lo que estaban haciendo y prestaran atención.

 **"¡Maldita sea Neo! ¡Deja de llevar a Snow también cuando vas de compras! De todos modos, ¡¿pensé que ibas a dejar de cometer crímenes ?!"**

 **Naruto miró a su esposa e hija mientras se cruzaba de brazos, mostrando una cierta severidad con sus acciones mientras los miraba a los dos. Naruto llevaba puesta una chaqueta naranja quemada sobre una camisa blanca, con un remolino rojo en el medio. Llevaba un pantalón negro ajustado y un paño atado alrededor de su cintura con un helado en él. Naruto estaba mirando entre las chicas frente a él.**

"No importa en qué tipo de ropa esté, se ve increíble en ellos". Nadie se movió para decir lo contrario si el pequeño rubor en sus rostros era algo por lo que pasar, especialmente a Neo, a quien le brillaban los ojos ante el dulce gesto de la tela atada alrededor de su cintura.

"La ropa holgada parece encajar lo más pensado". Velvet dijo con una leve inclinación de cabeza, ser amiga y compañera de una chica obsesionada con la moda le dio una comprensión muy profunda sobre la moda, ya que se vio obligada a ayudar a su amiga cuando salió a comprar ropa nueva.

 **Uzumaki Neopolitan.**

 **Una mujer un poco mayor que él, pero aún muy joven en busca de su edad. Tenía el pelo largo que era naturalmente rosado y marrón, con rayas blancas que lo recorrían. Ella también tenía ojos que estaban cambiando entre marrón, rosa y algunos blancos. Llevaba una mini chaqueta blanca sobre un leotardo de una pieza, con pantalones ajustados de color marrón. Ella estaba haciendo una demostración de poner sus manos detrás de su espalda, mostrando una pequeña bolsa de artículos robados de una desafortunada tienda de la que ella había robado.**

"Wow, wow, tiempo fuera!" Yang gritó llamando la atención de todos. "¡¿Eres mayor que nosotros?" Yang gritó señalando a Neo que solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Se ve aún más joven que nosotros ... pero todavía tiene ese sentimiento de madurez hacia ella y ella es mayor ... ¿qué?" Weiss pensó mirando a la chica de cabello rosa / marrón con una ceja levantada.

'Hmm, me pregunto si ella tiene un secreto para eso?' Pensó Pyrrha con una cara curiosa, en realidad tenía curiosidad por saber si había algún tipo de secreto para parecer más joven, no quiso decir nada debido a la altura, pero la sensación que dio esta niña o mujer la hizo sentir que estaba tratando con un adulto y una chica más joven al mismo tiempo, era como encontrarse con una versión rara y madura del Ruby real.

 **Uzumaki de nieve.**

 **Una niña de 15 años con largo cabello castaño, que mostraba las mismas capacidades de cambio de color que tenían los ojos de su madre. Sus ojos cambiaron entre los colores azul y amarillo. Tenía un corazón rosado debajo de su ojo y puntas rojas en el pelo. Llevaba una chaqueta larga y blanca, con un corsé negro ajustado, mostrando su delgado cuerpo. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros blancos, con la pierna izquierda cortada mostrando un calcetín largo y largo hasta el muslo. Llevaba una cruz de oro en cada una de sus orejas y, finalmente, era tan culpable como su madre.**

 **Ambos se quedaron en silencio, tratando de jugar sus crímenes.**

 **"Cono de nieve Uzumaki". Naruto le advirtió a su hija mientras miraba a la niña pequeña. Tanto su esposa como su hija soportan una buena cantidad de menos de 5 pies de altura.**

"¿Entonces él puede ser el padre estricto también? Bien, al menos sabemos que no tratará de defender a sus hijas por algo como la mayoría de los padres". Blake dijo con un movimiento de cabeza, su padre lo había hecho más veces de las que podía recordar.

"Me parece más atractivo si es que hay algo, imagínate si hablaba así cuando estás jugando a la bonda"

"Yang!" Fueron los múltiples gritos que vinieron de todos los que se estaban sonrojando, bueno, todos excepto Neo que estaba sonriendo, obviamente les gustaba la idea y a Penny quien estaba sonriendo inocentemente.

 **Snow se estremeció cuando su padre usó su nombre completo en su contra.**

 **Snow Cone, así como su madre recibió su nombre por un tipo de helado, recibió su nombre por su propio tipo de golosina congelada ... que también se servía en multitud de sabores.**

 **"... Lo siento padre ... no lo volveré a hacer". Snow Cone tenía sus dedos cruzados detrás de su espalda mientras hablaba. Ella disfrutaba robando cosas demasiado para simplemente detenerlo. Ella no era una verdadera villana como su madre, pero sí heredó los rasgos de sus padres. Obtuvo la alegría de su madre por el robo y el corazón de su padre por ayudar a los que están en problemas.**

 **Lamentablemente, la combinación a veces significaba que le robó cosas a las personas cuyas vidas salvó ... pero al menos todavía estaban vivas.**

"Si no fuera porque ese bicho raro que nos llevó hasta aquí me asusta más que cualquier otra cosa, habría tratado de llevarte a las autoridades". Weiss dijo que darle a Neo una mirada sucia solo para que ella le sacara la lengua.

"Espero que mi hijo no haya sabido eso de mí ..." pensó Blake con una mueca de dolor ya que podía recordar el momento en que habían hablado de un gato cornudo en las noticias y terminó "robando" un montón de cosas de ellos y de otras personas. gente. _**(rwby chibi)**_

 **"Dalo aquí ... Neo ... Estás durmiendo en el sofá por una semana. Vas a devolver lo que robaste, y luego lo** _ **pagarás**_ **y lo comprarás en lugar de robarlo esta vez". Naruto amenazó a su esposa mientras extendía su mano a su hija. Ella le dio un set de maquillaje, y Naruto se lo dio a su esposa para que regresara.**

"¿Por qué se ve incómodo cuando el marido lo hace?" Ruby dijo haciéndolos detenerse.

"Eh ... supongo que porque generalmente es el marido el que hace algo estúpido para terminar con ese castigo ..." Yang dijo rascándose la cabeza con una mirada de Neo.

'… ¿Me acaba de llamar estúpida?' Neo pensó con una ceja entrecortada mirando el bimbo de grandes pechos, que iba a volver a ella por eso.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que estarías mucho en esa posición", pensó Weiss / Blake al mismo tiempo mirando la parte de atrás de su miembro del equipo de temática amarilla.

 **La mandíbula de Neo cayó, e hizo un gesto con las manos hacia él.**

 **"Mama dice-"**

 **"Sé lo que ella dijo. Neo, tienes una voz, usa tus palabras". Naruto era incluso más estricto que antes mientras miraba a su esposa con ojos más duros.**

 **Neo suspiró.**

 **"... ¿Por qué me castigan sin sexo durante una semana? Eso es muy duro, ¿no crees? Le estoy enseñando a nuestra hija una valiosa habilidad para la vida". Neo habló, y Naruto suspiró, palmeándole la cara. La estupidez de lo que ella dijo era algo que él necesitaba registrar. "Lo digo en serio." Neo habló con los brazos cruzados.**

"Maldición me siento yah niña". Yang dijo envolviendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Neo, mientras se quitaba una lágrima invisible de sus ojos. "Puedo imaginar lo duro que debe ser"

Neo, quien rápidamente entendió lo que quería decir, asintió limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo para que todos sudaran.

"¿No eres virgen?", Pensó Blake con una expresión inexpresiva mirando a su compañero.

 **A menudo tenían discusiones sobre cómo deberían criar a su hija.**

 **Neo quería que ella se hiciera cargo del negocio de los villanos, mientras que Naruto quería que se convirtiera en un héroe. Los dos de ellos casi siempre estaban en desacuerdo con qué hacer entre ellos por eso. Naruto no arrestaría a Neo por sus crímenes más pequeños, por lo que dejó de cometer crímenes grandes y Neo ya no atacaría a nadie.**

"¡Espera, eres un villano !?" Ruby gritó cuando escuchó que señalaba a Neo de manera acusadora, si lo que decía era verdad, ¡eso significaba que era su deber como un héroe aspirante impedir que hiciera cosas de villanos y llevarla a la justicia!

"Ahora que lo mencionas, mencionaron que ella había robado cosas". Yang dijo recordando lo que escuchó en la historia sobre el robo de Neo en alguna tienda.

"¡Rápido consigue al criminal!" Weiss gritó de manera dramática y todos los miembros del equipo RWBY estaban a punto de saltar sobre la niña más pequeña cuando todos cayeron al suelo sintiendo que la gravedad en la habitación aumentaba hasta el punto en que todos se vieron obligados a arrodillarse.

 _"¡Oye! No peleas, ¿sabes cuánto cuesta arreglar una mierda? No hay tiempo, pero significa que tengo que hacerlo y soy perezoso. ¡Así que no vayas a pelear!"_ La extraña voz de Solace gritó molesta con un obvio tono cansado.

"B-¡Pero ella es una criminal!" Ruby trató de decir, pero la voz mezquina en su opinión había hablado de nuevo.

 _"Recuerda que Naruto, un héroe, se casó con ella, así que debe haber algo bueno en ella"._ Si la voz tuviera una cara, podrían haberlo visto rodando los ojos.

"B-pero! -"

"¡ _Sin peros! Si los veo a todos peleando por eso, prohibiré las cookies de esta dimensión"._ La voz dijo haciendo que Ruby pareciera horrorizada por un segundo.

"Está bien, pero no te quites mi precioso!" Con las lágrimas de anime cayendo de sus ojos, ella accedió a eso tanto como quería detener a Neo, tenía prioridades como las galletas.

 _"Buena niña."_ Fue todo lo que dijo antes de hacer que una bolsa de galletas apareciera junto a Ruby con la gravedad volviendo a la normalidad.

"Yay ~" Parece que todo fue perdonado ahora, pero eso no impidió que Ruby señalara sus ojos y Neo le diera el mensaje de 'Te estoy mirando' haciendo que la niña ponga los ojos en blanco, realmente duda que este mocoso pueda parar ella si realmente lo intentara.

 **"No puedes castigar a mamá sin sexo, padre. Eso es cruel e inusual ... ¿también intentas castigarme a MÍ? Sabes que tienes problemas para quedarte dormido si no escucho que tu cama chirría". La nieve se quejó con un gemido. Sus padres tenían relaciones sexuales todas las noches ... durante toda su vida, podía recordar que siempre tenían relaciones sexuales por la noche. Los sonidos de la limpieza de la cama siempre habían sido para ella un calmante sonido de ruido blanco debido a eso.**

"... El poco respeto que tenía por ti se ha ido ahora". Weiss dijo con un tono sin emociones mirando a Neo con los ojos apagados.

"... Meh". Neo dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, sin molestarse por eso.

"Voy a ... asegurarme de tener eso en cuenta para el futuro". Pyrrha pensó nerviosa con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, no quería que su hija pasara por algo así si terminaba con Naruto,

'Me pregunto si mi hija también es así?' Yang pensó seriamente frotándose la barbilla, después de todo, ella solo podía verse a sí misma teniendo mucho sexo con su marido y supuso que tampoco era sutil al respecto.

 **Cuando no tenían relaciones sexuales, ella tenía muchos problemas para quedarse dormida. Simplemente no podía quedarse dormida sin los sonidos de squeeks, gruñidos y los gemidos de su madre.**

 **Naruto se mantuvo firme.**

 **"Este es tu castigo. No tener buenas noches de sueño durante una semana debería enseñarte a no robar. En serio, tienes dinero, puedes comprarlo. Cada vez que robas, incomodas a alguien y esto afecta a otros. En serio, ¿qué? Que voy a hacer con tu hijo? Preguntó Naruto con un suspiro. Por mucho que amara a su hija, no podía entender si estaba del lado del bien o del mal debido a sus tendencias. Tuvo problemas para entender las emociones de los demás y para conectarse con personas a nivel personal.**

 **La nieve gimió.**

 **"Cualquier cosa menos decepción ... preferiría que me gritaras como a mamá". La nieve le susurró a Naruto, quien resopló.**

"Parece un poco tonto robar si puedes comprarlo". Ruby dijo inocentemente rascándose el costado de su cabeza, no tenía sentido por qué pasar por la molestia de robar algo cuando puedes comprarlo fácilmente.

"Algunas personas son extrañas, Ruby, pero no hagas algo tan estúpido como eso". Weiss dijo que Ruby sonrió alegremente incluso si los dos ignoraban completamente las miradas de Blake y Neo.

Ella sabía que era un golpe en ella, ¡lo sabía!

 **Neo se estremeció.**

 **Odiaba cuando Naruto se enojaba con ella. No la entiendas mal, a ella le encantaba hacer enojar a la gente, pero este era su marido. Ella odiaba cuando él estaba enojado con ella. La lastimó emocionalmente, e incluso más que eso significaba que ella no estaría teniendo sexo con él.**

 **"Neo ... ve y devuelve estas cosas, ahora mismo. Y si descubro que no lo devolviste ... tu período de sequía dura más de una semana". Naruto advirtió a su esposa heredera. Se puso de pie y lo saludó, antes de que se precipitara hacia la salida. Naruto la vio irse, y SNow comenzó a tomar esto como su oportunidad de ir a su habitación.**

Neo no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por lo bueno que debe ser en el sexo si la otra era tan desesperada por no sufrir más de una semana sin sexo. Era virgen, pero eso se debía en gran parte al hecho de que no tenía ningún interés en nadie y, si lo hacía, se aburría de ellos después de un día.

No era fácil, si alguien iba a tener relaciones sexuales con ella, tenía que ser alguien en quien estuviera completamente interesada y fuera más fuerte que ella.

 **Naruto detuvo eso con una mano en su hombro.**

 **"¿Sí?" Preguntó Snow con una sonrisa forzada.**

 **"Sentar."**

Al escuchar esto, Yang y Ruby soltaron un gemido al saber exactamente lo que significaba ese tono, ¡por lo general era el tono que su padre usaría para regañarlos o para darles un discurso que los hizo sentir culpables al final!

'¿Qué es ella un cachorro?' Blake pensó mirando la escena con un muerto, reprimiendo un escalofrío.

 **La orden de Naruto la obligó a sentarse en el sofá, y él se sentó a su lado. Naruto colocó su mano sobre su cabeza. Ella tragó saliva, temiendo que él fuera a una gran conferencia sobre por qué estaba haciendo mal lo que estaba haciendo.**

 **"Veo mucho de mí y de tu madre en ti. Tienes mi deseo de ayudar a los demás, y el amor de tu madre por robar cosas. Nos persigues a los dos ... y algún día tendrás que elegir un lado. y quédate con eso ... pero eso no es de lo que voy a hablar contigo ahora ". Naruto detuvo su conferencia antes de meterse demasiado en ella. Respiró hondo para calmarse.**

"Espero que se convierta en un héroe". Ruby murmuró metiendo la lengua en Neo, que estaba echando humo en silencio.

"Si tuviera mi arma, lo juro ..." pensó Neo con los dientes apretados mirando a la chica más joven, ser un villano no era un trabajo fácil y esta chica burlándose de ella no estaba ayudando en absoluto.

'Solo espero que no terminen peleando' pensó Pyrrha mirando a las dos chicas con una ligera preocupación, en su mayoría temiendo lo que Solace les haría.

 **Snow lo miró.**

 **"Padre ... papa?" La nieve hablaba con más cariño en su voz. Él era su "padre" cuando estaba en problemas, pero cuando ella no estaba en problemas siempre lo llamaba papá.**

 **Naruto le sonrió.**

 **"Recibí una llamada de Ozpin hoy"**

 **"No lo hice".**

Esto hizo que todos excepto Neo y Yang temblaran de molestia ya que habían escuchado ese tono mucho antes de parte de Yang (equipo RWBY) de Nora (Pyrrha) y Coco (Velvet) cada vez que hacían algo estúpido y no querían asumir la culpa, incluso si no sabían lo que hacían.

¡Más de una vez tuvieron que cubrirlos por eso!

 **...**

 **"Hablaremos de lo que" no hiciste "más tarde, te lo aseguro. Naruto declaró con un inexpresivo hacia ella. Ella debe haber hecho algo si ya lo estaba negando. Ella era una mentirosa horrible, igual que él. Algo gracioso ya que ella amaba ser ladrona, pero apestaba mentir. Era genial robando, pero si alguna vez la atrapaban, no había forma de que ella pudiera mentir para salir de la situación.**

 **"... Podría ...** _ **podría**_ **haber puesto un atún viejo en el vestido de la profesora Belladonna". La nieve habló con los dedos levantados.**

"No. Incluso. Piensa. Sobre. Es". Blake le advirtió a Yang cuando vio la expresión de su cara.

"Tch ..." Yang dijo chasqueando los dedos, ¡ahora su broma estaba arruinada! ¿¡Cómo supo lo que estaba pensando su astuto y sorprendente cerebro para las bromas !?

 **Bien podría admitir su crimen ahora.**

 **"... Eso es gracioso, en realidad me gusta. Es una pequeña broma inofensiva, aparte del olor. De todos modos, no ... Ozpin habló contigo sobre las grietas que se han estado formando últimamente, ¿verdad? Te preguntó. para retroceder en el tiempo y guardar esta línea de tiempo ... pero nunca le diste una respuesta ". Naruto habló mientras miraba a su hija, su única hija. El brillo en sus ojos, y el orgullo de sus entrañas. Por mucho que él la diera una conferencia, la regañara y la castigara por actuar fuera de línea, él todavía la amaba y haría cualquier cosa por ella.**

 **Ella era su pequeño cono de nieve.**

 **"... Qué pasa si no soy lo suficientemente bueno ... para ser** _ **bueno**_ **. Qué pasa si arruino y empeoro todo. Me temo que lo arruinaré ... y tú y mamá nunca caeremos. amor ... y no naceré. Me temo que voy a fallar ... "Snow admitió cuando su padre le dio un reconfortante brazo alrededor de su hombro. Ella se apoyó en su forma más grande, y respiró el aroma calmante que había tenido durante toda su vida.**

 **Todavía podía recordar cuando era más joven, y tomaría siestas en su pecho como una niña. Ahora era más grande, pero aún podía encontrar consuelo en su olor.**

"Esto es realmente muy dulce". Pyrrha dijo con una suave sonrisa en su rostro al ver la escena amorosa y todos estaban haciendo lo mismo al encontrar la escena realmente conmovedora después de que todo el amor de un padre era algo.

"Bueno, un padre debe dar a sus hijos amor incondicional y siempre creer en ellos sin importar las circunstancias". Yang dijo con una sonrisa más suave mirando la escena con una pequeña lágrima que salía de su ojo. Así era como se sentía con el tiempo limitado que había pasado con Summer.

 **Naruto le sonrió.**

 **"... Está bien tener miedo. Es ese miedo lo que hace a las personas valientes. Si nunca tuviéramos miedo de algo, nunca podríamos encontrar el coraje para hacer lo que se necesita hacer. Ser intrépido significa que es más probable que tomes estupidos riesgos ". Naruto le habló desde una experiencia más personal. Si bien él mismo nunca había tenido realmente problemas para tener miedo, eso se debía a que siempre podía encontrar el coraje para superar instantáneamente sus miedos y hacer lo que tenía que hacer. "No te preocupes demasiado por lo que" podría "suceder, y algo sobre lo que vas a hacer. Creo que encontrarás una manera de hacer el trabajo". Naruto habló con la mayor confianza en ella.**

Esto hizo que todos, incluso Neo y Penny miraran la escena con una sonrisa mucho más suave en sus rostros, tomaron su palabra con seriedad y la guardaron como referencia para el futuro cuando la situación lo requería. Podían ver que hablaba por experiencia y podían ver la verdad en sus palabras, después de todo, es mejor hacer algo que no hacer nada al final.

Podrías hacer algo y seguir intentándolo incluso si fallas o no haces nada y lo lamentas toda tu vida.

 **Ella lo miró con sorpresa.**

 **"¿Realmente crees en mí?" Snow preguntó con su cabello de marrón a blanco cuando sus inseguridades se hicieron cargo.**

 **Naruto la empujó suavemente.**

 **"Por supuesto, el trabajo de un padre es creer en sus hijos incondicionalmente. Sé que harás todo lo posible. El mundo necesita que lo guardes, Snow. Entonces ... ¿quieres ser un héroe?" Naruto le preguntó, y ella miró hacia abajo por un segundo, antes de que ella lo mirara con una sonrisa. Su cabello se volvió a marrón cuando comenzó a recuperar su confianza en sí misma.**

 **La nieve le dio un codazo hacia atrás.**

 **"... Tengo que ver las dos caras de esta moneda en algún momento. No siempre puedo hacer lo que mamá quiere que haga". Snow habló con toda su confianza en la espalda, su cabello completamente dorado. Naruto le sonrió y la envolvió en un abrazo de un solo brazo.**

 **Él sabía que ella estaría bien.**

"... Y eso es todo lo que parece". Neo dijo que poner el libro en la mesa antes de estirarse y frotarse la garganta, ¡ella no ha hablado tanto desde hace siglos!

"Este fue un capítulo realmente bueno, tengo curiosidad de pensar si el resto de nuestros niños tuvieron conversaciones similares". Blake dijo con una suave sonrisa que le había gustado ese capítulo principalmente porque su conversación había tratado de hacerle ver que huir no serviría de nada si pudiera ponerse de pie y hacer algo contra todo pronóstico.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que, después de todo, parece ser el padre del año, no importa con quién termine". Yang dijo sonriendo, haciendo reír a algunos de ellos.

"Entonces, ¿quién es el turno de leer? Sólo nos quedan Ruby y Velvet para leer". Pyrrha dijo mirando a Neo, que solo se encogió de hombros, ya que no se molestó en leer quién era el siguiente, bueno, en realidad no lo hizo, pero no quería decirles para que lucharan.

"¿Por qué no intentarlo, Rubes?" Yang dijo haciendo a Ruby chillar.

¡Finalmente fue su turno! ¡Después de todo, le encanta leer cuando no son cosas estúpidas de la escuela!

* * *

 **¡Y aquí está otro capítulo de lectura! Todavía enfermo, así que espero que sea bastante decente chicos.**


	8. Capitulo 07 - Leer Crimsom

**Finalmente hecho ser perezoso ... un poco? La mayor parte de mi tiempo está siendo usado para jugar cuando soy libre de ser honesto.**

 **De todos modos aquí tienes! Ojalá no me tarde demasiado tiempo.**

* * *

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy el propietario de Naruto, RWBY o Naruto The Huntsmen Reborn.**

* * *

"¡¿Puedo empezar? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?", Dijo Ruby mientras saltaba en su asiento con una expresión de excitación en su rostro, después de todo este era su momento de leer y quién sabe tal vez fue una historia sobre ella.

¿Qué tan genial fue eso? Ella en un libro no aburrido!

"¡Cálmate, idiota! Es tu turno de leer, así que hazlo cuando quieras". Weiss dijo rodando los ojos a la niña más joven, antes de que ella se hubiera enfadado con ella, pero en ese momento ya estaba acostumbrada a su comportamiento infantil.

"Lo sé, ¡pero esto es tan emocionante! ¡Siempre me encantó leer historias y finalmente tener la oportunidad de leer sobre mí es tan genial!" Ruby dijo con estrellas en sus ojos haciendo que más de uno de ellos cayera de sudor a la chica hipócrita.

"Bueno, entiendo cómo debe sentirse ella ahora mismo de alguna manera". Pyrrha dijo con una mirada avergonzada en su rostro.

"¡Empieza ya, Rubes! Soy tan curioso como cualquier otra persona, ¡hasta la reina del hielo es curiosa y eso es algo de lo que vale la pena hablar!" "¡Oye!"

"¡Ok, bien! Veamos ... _**Capítulo 07 - Carmesí**_ ... ¡Sí, este tiene que ser mi capítulo!" Ruby dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **"Sabes qué ... realmente no me importa ser una amante tanto. Realmente ... elimina la presión de ser una esposa de la vida". Yang habló mientras se recostaba en la bañera compartida. No era una bañera tan grande, normalmente en realidad solo caben dos personas en ella. Apenas había envejecido desde sus años de Beacon ... pero con el mundo en completa paz, nunca tuvo que lidiar con el estrés de ... la vida de la cazadora** .

"…¿Amante?" x7

"Si no me equivoco, ¿la amante es otra forma de decir amante?" Penny dijo que cuando todos, menos ella, pronunciaron la palabra amante en confusión, por lo que ella, tratando de ser amable, sintió la necesidad de explicarles las cosas.

"Sabemos lo que significa Penny, pero la pregunta es ¿por qué? ¿No se supone que esto es el capítulo de Ruby?" Yang preguntó rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza con una expresión de pura confusión en su rostro. Una que fue compartida por cada chica en la habitación.

'... ¿Esto significa que Ruby permitió que sucediera algo así?' Blake pensó con el ceño fruncido, de todas las personas a las que esperaba permitir que sucediera algo así, no esperaba que Ruby, de todas las personas, estuviera bien con eso, como si no esperara que Weiss aceptara tal cosa.

"Tal vez se explique mientras leemos?" Velvet dijo suavemente, después de pasar un tiempo con las chicas, finalmente se había animado con ellas, principalmente porque eran todas chicas y eran muy amables con ella.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, Ruby solo hizo eso y enterró su cara en el libro.

 **No había más grimm.**

 **No había más racismo.**

 **No había tensión entre los Reinos, los cazadores y las Cazadoras de todo el mundo acababan de desaparecer. Incluso las escuelas de formación de cazadores habían sido cerradas, simplemente porque nadie enviaba a sus hijos allí, y ningún adolescente solicitaba ir allí. Sin estudiantes, todas las escuelas acababan de ... desaparecer de la existencia con la antigua carrera que solían enseñar.**

"¿¡Qué!?" Fueron los múltiples gritos que se escucharon dentro de la habitación de todas las chicas, incluso Penny se sorprendió por estas noticias.

"¿De verdad? ¿Como no Grimm? ¿No hay racismo? ¿Nada?" Yang dijo con los ojos bien abiertos sobre su trasero.

'¿¡De verdad!? ¿Esto está haciendo Naruto? ¿Finalmente archivó lo que he estado deseando y deseando todos estos años? Blake pensó cubriéndose la boca mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con dejar sus ojos, ni siquiera podía confiar en su propia voz en este momento.

Ella no era la única ya que Velvet estaba en un estado similar, sin embargo, no pudo contener sus lágrimas mientras lloraba abiertamente por esta información. Su ser alguien que constantemente fue acosada la mayor parte de su vida por su herencia faunus se sorprendió bastante al escuchar que el racismo se había ido del mundo, como si hubiera sido abrazado por un ángel en este momento.

'Esto tiene escrito a Naruto por todas partes'. Weiss pensó con una expresión aburrida en su rostro, ya no estaba sorprendida en este punto de lo que podía y no podía hacer.

¿Que sigue? ¿Poderes que pueden destruir países enteros?

.

Por alguna razón, ella tiene ganas de abofetearse ahora mismo.

 **"Bueno ... ya no ser la heredera de la Schnee Dust Company es mi castigo por ser su amante". Weiss habló mientras se sentaba frente a Yang en la bañera. Los dos rara vez se bañaban juntos, pero a veces lo hacían cuando querían tener una de estas conversaciones. Después de todo, ambas eran amantes del mismo hombre después de todo ... aunque no eran su única amante.**

 **Todavía había uno más después de todo.**

"Así que tenía razón ... Todavía es bastante sorprendente que Ruby y Weiss estén bien con esto ..." pensó Blake mientras le batía las lágrimas que habían aparecido antes.

Weiss, sin embargo, entrecerró los ojos ante esto, mientras que a ella le molestaba que su otro estuviera bien al bañarse con Yang de todas las personas, le preocupaba más lo que acababa de escuchar de que ella no era la heredera de la compañía Schnee.

¿Esto significa que su padre terminó poniendo a su hermano como el heredero? No era tonta, era completamente consciente del tipo de persona que era su padre y no lo dejaría pasar al hombre para deshacerse de ella si ya no le era útil.

Fue triste, pero ese es el tipo de persona que era su padre.

... ¡¿Espera que su otro estaba haciendo qué ?!

 **"Tenemos la libertad de hacer lo que queramos (...) pero aún así obtener todos los beneficios. Me suena muy bonito ... de todos modos, la COSUDE es un desperdicio total en este momento. Usted esquivó una bala". Yang habló mientras se despidió de la declaración de Weiss. Los dos discutían, pero al mismo tiempo no se molestaban el uno con el otro, porque también era normal.**

 **Hubo un golpe en la puerta.**

 **La puerta se abrio.**

 **"Yang, Weiss, ¿alguno de ustedes ha visto a Ruby? El refrigerador está roto, y ella necesita arreglarlo antes de que todo se eche a perder". Blake habló mientras miraba a sus dos amigas en el baño con ojos completamente neutrales. Después de todo, no era como si no los hubiera visto desnudos mil veces antes de ahora. En realidad, no era como si ella no hubiera tenido sexo con ninguno de ellos cientos de veces.**

 **Todos tenían necesidades después de todo.**

"Eh, creo que Blakey terminó siendo el pervertido". Yang dijo con un tono impresionado que hizo que Blake se sonrojara de vergüenza.

"Supongo que esos libros tienen la culpa". Pyrrha admitió.

"Pyrrha!"

Weiss, por su parte, parecía horrorizada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Si bien no le importaban las personas que eran homosexuales, nunca pensó que terminaría teniendo relaciones con otra chica, ¡Yang y Blake!

Espera, ¿eso significa que ella y Ruby?

Era oficial que la mente de Weiss se hubiera roto.

 **Yang tomó una mirada pensativa.**

 **"Ruby está con Crimson, creo ... visitando ... algo". Yang no lo sabía todo, pero Ruby tenía una expresión de tristeza en su rostro cuando se fue.**

 **"Ella fue a visitar** _ **la tumba**_ **otra vez, con Crimson". Weiss corrigió a Yang, y Blake suspiró.**

 **La tumba.**

'¿Tumba?' Fue el pensamiento que cruzó la mente de todos.

 **"Lo extraño mucho." Blake habló en voz baja, sabiendo la tumba que Weiss estaba mencionando. Un hombre que estaba muy cerca de todos ellos. La razón por la que podían vivir como lo hacían ahora.**

 **Hubo un momento de silencio mientras todos miraban hacia abajo tristemente.**

"Espera chicas no piensas…?" Pyrrha dijo con los ojos muy abiertos y cubriéndose la boca con sorpresa, todos compartiendo una mirada de horror que compartía con todos.

"¿¡Es él realmente !?" Yang gritó levantándose de su asiento sintiendo que su corazón se rompía en pura tristeza.

'¡Por favor dime que Naruto no es la muerte!' Blake pensó que cavar sus uñas en el reposabrazos no confiaba en su voz en absoluto.

El resto solo los miro en shock.

Weiss habría sido realmente vocal acerca de esto si no se hubiera desmayado de su mente explotando de antes.

 **-En los sepulcros-**

 **"Hola a todos ... siento que haya pasado un tiempo. Traje a Crimson ... Estoy seguro de que te hubiera encantado conocerla". Ruby habló mientras miraba dos piedras graves en el suelo, al lado de un acantilado. Las piedras graves de dos de las personas que amaba tanto, y que le rompieron el corazón cuando las perdió. Ella hacía mucho que había reemplazado su capa roja, en vez de eso, usaba la bufanda roja que Naruto había usado una vez ... una de las cosas que usaba para recordarlo ahora que se había ido.**

Espera ... ¿Todos? ¿Así que es más de una persona? Blake pensó salir de su sorpresa ante esta información.

"... Siento que esto es solo una broma ... maldita sea, es buena". Neo fue el primero en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y sintió que su boca se contraía y casi permitió que una sonrisa divertida apareciera en su rostro.

Oh, esto iba a ser invaluable!

 **Junto a ella estaba su hija.**

 **Carmesí Rose ... aunque su nombre era bastante ... divertido, ya que carecía de algo carmesí en ella. El nombre era más una referencia a lo rojo que estaban sus mejillas cuando nació que a cualquier otra cosa.**

 **Ella tomó mucho después de su padre.**

 **Era más alta que Ruby ahora, tenía 17 años y creció rápidamente. Tenía casi 5'7 "de altura, y tenía un largo cabello rubio dorado. Sus ojos eran del mismo color azul que los de su padre, y le tocó la piel. Ella captó la cara de Ruby y su género, pero todo lo demás le gritó a su padre. Sin embargo, sus ojos azules tenían la forma de los suyos. Tenía un cuerpo más grueso que el pequeño cuerpo de su madre, tenía un poco más de músculo y tamaño (aún era muy delgada). Llevaba una camisa negra, con pantalones cortos negros. y una corbata de color naranja. Llevaba medias altas hasta los muslos amarillos y una chaqueta blanca y larga con agujeros en la parte inferior.**

"Ella se parece a los dos ...?" Pyrrha dijo torpemente tratando de mejorar su estado de ánimo, pero no pareció funcionar, ya que todos se quedaron en silencio en su pequeño mundo, también estaba triste, pero quería ayudar a sus amigos a animarse haciendo a un lado su propia tristeza por su motivo.

Lamentablemente no funcionó así que ella solo pudo suspirar.

 **Apuñalada en el suelo junto a ella estaba su arma.**

 **"Oye, Pops ... Ha pasado un tiempo. Mamá me ayudó a hacer mi arma hoy ... es una motosierra / escopeta / espada accionada con polvo eléctrico. Habrías disparado pelotas si la vieras". Crimson habló en voz baja mientras levantaba la espada y la mostraba a la tumba de piedra frente a ella. Lo depositó suavemente sobre la tumba y apoyó la mano en la piedra.**

'Estoy tan confundido ahora'. Blake pensó con una expresión inexpresiva, había asumido que Naruto no fue el que murió, pero ahora que escuchó la palabra "pops" sintió que su teoría se iba a la basura.

"Supongo que realmente murió eh ..." Ruby pensó con tristeza al no tener la oportunidad de ver lo feliz que era el otro yo con su marido, aunque se habría sonrojado y rechazado si no fuera porque estaba más triste en este momento.

 **Miró hacia la segunda piedra.**

 **La tumba de su abuela.**

 **"Oh Naruto ... nuestra niña ha crecido mucho". Ruby susurró tristemente mientras miraba a su hija.**

 **"Mamá ... ¿por qué papá tuvo que irse?" Crimson preguntó con su propia tristeza empezando a llegar a ella. Ruby envolvió un brazo alrededor de su hija y la abrazó suavemente con sus propias lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.**

 **"Tu padre ... se sacrificó tanto para que todos pudieran ser felices. Es por él que tenemos lo que tenemos hoy". Ruby habló con un corazón pesado, sabiendo que su tiempo con su esposo era limitado siempre le afectaba.**

 **Carmesí sollozó.**

 **"Extraño a papi". Crimson hablaba aún más suave aún.**

 **"Oye, Sheesh, te importa no decir este tipo de cosas delante de una tumba. La gente podría tener la impresión equivocada".**

.

.

.

"¿¡QUÉ!?"

Todos gritaron lo más fuerte posible cuando oyeron bien la voz de Naruto, todos menos Neo que se estaba riendo sin emitir ningún sonido.

"Realmente lo odio y lo amo en este momento". Yang pensó con los ojos enrojecidos durante una fracción de segundo cuando su furia se activó, ella se había enfadado por un momento por la forma en que casi había roto sus corazones con tristeza solo por ser una broma ... por quienquiera que haya escrito este libro, cuente lo que cueste !

La única razón por la que no arremetió fue porque era una buena broma.

Blake estaba actualmente en la cara, con Pyrrha y Velvet suspirando aliviados, aunque se podía ver que estaban un poco molestos.

Sin embargo, todos miraron a Ruby al instante (todos, excepto Neo, que estaba increíblemente divertido y Weiss que se había desmayado) hacían que la niña aullara en shock / miedo / sorpresa cuando sintió todas las miradas en ella.

¿Qué hizo ella esta vez?

 **"¡Naruto! ¿Cuándo regresaste de tu viaje a Mistral?" Ruby gritó sorprendida cuando miró detrás de ellos y vio a Naruto parado allí con algunas flores en la mano. Naruto siempre corría a varios Reinos para mantener la paz en ellos en estos días, y cuando llegaba a casa, ella siempre estaba sorprendida por eso. Por supuesto, esto significaba que su tiempo con su esposo era limitado ... así que disfrutó cada momento que pasaba con él. "¡Mira el arma que hizo Crimson, está creciendo tan rápido!" Ruby habló mientras se estrellaba contra Naruto, abrazándolo.**

 **Crimson se estrelló contra él también.**

 **"¡Oh, papá! ¡Te extrañé tanto! ¿¡Por qué no nos escribiste cuando regresaste de Mistral !?" Crimson le gritó a su padre cuando ella apretó su abrazo sobre él. Incluso envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él para asegurarse de que él no la soltara.**

"Totalmente como Ruby cuando el tío Qrow se detiene". Yang dijo que todos la miraban, algo que ella notó y decidió explicar. "Ruby usualmente aborda los abrazos de esa manera a nuestro tío cuando regresa de las misiones o los viajes, lo que sucede a menudo".

"Entonces ... infantil ..." Weiss murmuró desde su estado inconsciente, inconscientemente? Haciéndolos sudar gota.

 **Naruto hizo un gesto hacia las tumbas.**

 **"Sí ... no respondiste, así que vine aquí. Baja y mira, estabas visitando a Pops y mamá. Sheesh, ustedes dos siempre me causan muchos problemas. Verano ... Taiyang ... Ustedes dos Seguro que hizo un infierno de una hija ". Naruto dijo mientras hablaba con las dos personas que estaban descansando pacíficamente en el suelo.**

 **Nunca había conocido a Summer, pero su situación actual era solo gracias al consejo de Taiyang. Durante su estadía en Beacon, fue Taiyang quien sugirió que, en lugar de elegir solo a una mujer para tener una relación, se casara con una de ellas y el resto tomara el manto de la amante. De esa manera, todos obtuvieron el amor, pero al mismo tiempo podían permanecer dentro de la ley, ya que Vale no permitía la poligamia legalmente hablando.**

"Sí ... suena como papá por todas partes ..." dijo Ruby / Yang al mismo tiempo que hacía una carátula haciendo que todos los miraran con una mirada de incredulidad.

¿¡Qué raro puede ser una familia !?

Papá raro que sugeriría que el novio de su hija tenga un harén de amigos de sus hijas.

Un tío borracho.

¿Qué sigue, una madrastra oscura y malvada?

* * *

... En algún otro lugar, Raven Branwen estornudó molesta por casualidad en la doncella de primavera que miró a su líder con amargura, pero no dijo nada sabiendo que su vida correría peligro si hacía algo estúpido.

* * *

 **"¡Oye!"**

 **"Papá, no puedo esperar para mostrarte todas las cosas nuevas que hice cuando te fuiste. ¡Oh, y Drei tenía ALFUJAS!" Crimson habló con su sonrisa infectando a Naruto. Él sonrió y le revolvió el pelo por ella.**

 **El legado de Zwei vivió para estar seguro.**

"¡Kyaaaa! ¡Mini Zwei!" Ruby gritó con estrellas en sus ojos al pensar en la mini Zwei corriendo por la casa. Era como esa película que había querido ver antes, ¡pero nunca logró! (RWBY Chibi)

Todos, excepto Blake, le estaban tomando el sudor a la joven sin entender lo que pensaba la más joven. Mientras esto ocurría, Blake se encontró temblando de miedo ante la idea de un ejército de cachorros.

Blake se ha desmayado con éxito.

 **"¿Qué era tan importante que tuvieras que ser llamado a Mistral para una reunión?" Ruby se puso un poco más seria, y Naruto solo sonrió. Sacó a su hija de él y sacó un sobre de su bolsillo. Lo levantó con dos dedos y le hizo un guiño a Crimson.**

 **Estaba dirigido a ella.**

 **"Están sucediendo algunas cosas importantes. El mundo necesita ahorrar de nuevo ... y esta vez, tengo el gran honor de pasar el título de héroe ... a Crimson. ¿Qué dices, Crimson, quieres salvar al mundo? " Preguntó Naruto con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras pasaba el sobre a su hija. Ruby se emocionó cuando se dio cuenta de que su hija iba a experimentar lo que era ser una cazadora, y finalmente puso su arma (que en realidad nunca tuvo la intención de ver la batalla) para el uso real.**

 **Ahora, aquellos que solían ser cazadores y cazadores usaban sus armas para propósitos de exhibición, o cazaban animales reales para el deporte.**

 **¡Su hija finalmente podría usar su arma!**

 **¡Día feliz!**

"Yay", dijo Ruby con una sonrisa feliz recordando la primera vez que finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de usar a su bebé.

¡Aún podía recordar todo lo que mató!

Buenos tiempos en efecto.

 **"... No estás bromeando ... ¿Puedo ser un héroe como tú?" Crimson estaba igual de emocionada con Ruby cuando supo que podría hacer lo que hizo su papá y salvar el mundo. Ser como su padre era nada menos que su sueño. Ella era quizás la niña más grande de papás, y estaba orgullosa de ese hecho. La posibilidad de ser** _ **como**_ **su padre era quizás la mejor cosa que jamás le ofrecerían. "¡Claro que sí, voy a hacerlo!" Crimson gritó arrancó el papel de la mano de Naruto y lo sostuvo como un texto sagrado.**

 **Naruto extendió su puño hacia ella.**

 **"Es bueno saberlo. Tu trabajo es regresar en el tiempo y asegurarte de tener una orgía con Blake, Weiss, Yang y tu madre ... y que tu madre quede embarazada de ti". Naruto le dijo, su misión.**

 **Crimson se congeló.**

 **¿Qué?**

"¿Supongo que esto significa que hay posibilidades de que todos podamos permanecer juntos como las amantes de Naruto? Quiero decir que estoy totalmente a favor si eso significa que puedo estar con Naruto a pesar de que preferiría no compartir". Yang dijo cruzando los brazos, Blake, que se había despertado a pesar de esto por un momento antes de asentir, ya que realmente no parecía preocuparse por todo el asunto del harén.

'¿Sería capaz de estar en ella ...? ¡Espera en qué estoy pensando! Pyrrha pensó en pánico con un rubor atómico apareciendo en su rostro.

"... Mientras no se interpongan en mi diversión y mi sexo". Neo pensó aburrida mirando al grupo con una expresión aburrida en su rostro, no podía importarle menos el harén mientras no se interpusiera en sus propias necesidades.

"... ¿Qué es una orgía?" Tanto Ruby como Velvet preguntaron inocentemente con sus cabezas inclinadas hacia un lado haciendo que todos en la habitación se congelaran, incluso Weiss, que se había despertado congelada cuando escuchó a las personas más inocentes y puras en la habitación, preguntaba eso.

…¿¡Mierda!?


End file.
